Fatal Attraction
by Lovetheflash
Summary: Caitlin Snow loves Barry Allen since the moment she saw him . Too bad because Barry Allen doesn't feel the same way but it doesn't matter because she is obsessed with him and will do anything to make him love her back . Psycho Caitlin and hurt Barry.
1. Chapter 1

FATAL ATTRACTION

CHAPTER 1

"Hey, my name is Caitlin Snow," she said with a smile. "I had spoken to you about buying this penthouse" she said to the owner.

The owner was tall, blond, cute and had a sexy smile.

 _You need to control yourself, Caitlin Snow. For God's sake, if he catches me watching him, he will kick me out_ , she told herself.

"Sorry, did you say anything?" he asked. After I shook my head no, he continued, "I remember talking to you, Ms. Snow," he said with a smile that made me heart beat ten times faster. "Anyway let me take your bags," he said, reaching down.

"No that's okay, I can carry them," she said quickly. She didn't want to sound rude. She could pick up her bags herself.

"No it's fine. It's my job anyways, Ms Snow. Come on, let me take you to your penthouse," he said quickly picking up the bags and leading the woman to the house. "Here you go Ms Snow. I hope you like the house. Anyway, if you have any trouble please don't hesitate to call me," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, and please call me Caitlin," she said handing him some money for helping her.

"Yes, Ms Snow. Sorry. Caitlin," he said and turned away to leave.

"Excuse me, sir. I didn't quite catch your name," said Caitlin.

"Jasper Frost," he winked and left the house.

"Wow, looks like coming to Central City was a good choice," she said to herself as she grabbed her bags and placed them in the room. She quickly unpacked her bags, which were like only six bags of clothes. A few hours later she grabbed a bottle of wine and started exploring the house. Walking two steps down was her living room. From the living room to the right was her kitchen. Then there was a passage which connected a guest bedroom and her own room. In her room there was a sliding door that led onto a large balcony that overlooked the city. She loved the whole city, and she wasn't going to go anywhere this time.

The next day after having her breakfast she went to explore Central City. It wasn't like she was in Central City for the first time, but still, she saw some shops and malls. Tired, she went to the cafe called cc Jitters. When she entered the cafe the first thing she saw was a really big line for coffee. Standing in the line, she took in her surroundings. There were a few tables that were all occupied, but there was a warm feeling to this place. She will definitely come to this place again she thought to herself.

"Hey, what can I get you?" asked the waiter.

Turning, she answered, "Hey, I would like a medium coffee with cream, sugar and some caramel please."

"Thank you," Caitlin whispered to the girl who handed her the coffee. Caitlin didn't even pay attention when she turned and slammed right into the guy behind her.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry," she said to the guy and grabbed some napkins as fast as she could and started wiping the coffee of his shirt.

Instead of getting angry at her, he smiled and said, "Hey, it's okay. I can do the rest."

He grabbed the napkins from her hand and started wiping his shirt.

"No, it's not okay. I dropped hot coffee on you. I am so sorry. I'm such a klutz," rambled Caitlin.

"Hey, I told you, it's fine. Anyway it's partially my mistake also. I wasn't exactly standing in the right place either. So let it go," he said with a smile. When he looked at the smile she was flashing back at him he couldn't miss how beautiful she looked when she rambled and was nervously moving her hands in every angle.

"At least let me get your jacket washed. I will feel a lot better then," she said nervously.

Laughing, he just told her one word: "no."

Hearing his laugh, her heart was melting. He was so handsome. His eyes, they looked like gems. His blackish brown hair had taken a weird shape but somehow he looked good in it. His smile was so gorgeous that she had actually fallen in love with it. Coming out of her trance she said "Okay, how about I buy you a coffee then? My treat?"

She just prayed to God that he would say yes.

Smiling he told her, "Yeah, that's fine."

Ordering their respected coffees Caitlin paid the bill. "Here you go," said the lady as she handed them their coffees.

"So how about we sit down before I drop my hot coffee all over you once again?" she asked with a wide smile on her face. Something was happening to her. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Umm…" Looking at his watch he smiled back at her and said, "Yeah, sure. I have some free time on my hands."

They both sat down on the nearest table.

"So I'm Barry Allen," he said, putting his hand forward.

"I'm Caitlin Snow. Well, Dr. Caitlin Snow," she said shaking hands with him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dr. Caitlin Snow. So you are not from here are you?" he asked her.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Well, actually not, but I kinda guessed it since I saw you here for the first time," he said nervously.

"Are you a stalker, Mr. Allen?" she asked, smirking.

"No, no, no. I'm a regular customer here at Jitters. My friend slash foster sister, Iris, works here," he said nervously. He didn't want to freak her out since he just met her.

"Relax, Barry. I'm just kidding. Sorry to scare you like this," she apologised, seeing the freaked out look he was giving her.

"So can I ask you a very important question?" she continued, "Do you have a girlfriend? Well, you see I am single. I just thought you should know," she said smirking.

"Um, what? No, no I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single," he said, smiling nervously. Drinking his coffee he asked her, "What brings you to Central City, Caitlin?"

"Well, I got offered a job here at S.T.A.R Labs as a bio engineer. I used to live in Star City before and do a lot of ups and downs to Central City to see my parents. So I just got tired, you know? Anyways, my job wasn't paying me that much, and it was my dream to work in STAR labs. So here I am," she said with a nervous laugh. "Well I certainly told you a lot about me, Barry. So what's your story, Barry Allen?" she asked him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, what is my story Caitlin Snow. Well, for starters, I work at CCPD as a forensic scientist. Um, I used to live with my foster dad and his daughter, Iris, but I recently shifted into my new apartment," he said.

"Wow, you work for the CCPD huh? That's cool, really cool by the way. If you don't mind, can I ask you what happened to your parents? It's okay if you don't want to answer," she said, looking at the dark expression he was giving her. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I do stupid things sometimes," she apologised.

"No, it's okay," he assured her, "It's just that you caught me a little off guard. Umm, actually when I was eleven someone broke into our house in the middle of the night. He took everything that night. He even took my mother away from me. He stabbed her in the heart. My father couldn't bear what happened to my mother. His…heart gave out soon after. From then on I lived with Joe. He also works at the CCPD. He has been taking care of me since," he said with a dry laugh, "So are you living here alone, Caitlin?" he asked her quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh my God, Barry I am so sorry. I had no idea," she said sincerely. She felt so stupid asking him that question.

"No it's fine, Caitlin. It's okay," he said, not wanting her sympathy.

"Well, I lost my father at a very young age. Um and my mother use to live here, but now she lives far away," she said nervously. She looked down at her watch at said quickly wanting to change the subject, "Wow, we have been sitting here for two hours."

"Seriously, two hours? Looks like when you have good company time flies" he said, smiling. The way she changed the topic so quickly was very weird, but he didn't say anything. "Well it was good talking to you, Caitlin," he said, bringing his hand forward.

"You too, Barry. Thank you so much. I hade a wonderful time," she said, shaking her hands with him. "Well before going I just wanted to show you something. You see I have this app on my phone where you tap your phone with some other phone, and it automatically downloads your contact information."

She tapped her phone on Barry's phone and her phone number was displayed.

"Wow that's really cool" he said nervously. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. This was so weird. A girl, no a beautiful girl, was giving her number to him. Wow, this was so awesome.

"Good bye, Barry" she said, but before leaving, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then left.

"Bye."

Oh boy, what just happened? This day is totally awesome, he thought as he sat there on the chair totally shell shocked.

...

A few minutes later Caitlin opened the door to the house. The only difference this time was that it wasn't her house. She went downstairs to the storage area. Her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She quickly opened the last lock to the door. She grabbed a spray bottle and entered the small room. The room was freezing cold. She went to the corner and started spraying the content from the can. She turned to the lady who was leaning on the wall. Her appearance would scare the shit out of anyone but not her. Her body was starting to decompose but anyone who knew Caitlin could recognise her. After all there is a saying Like Mother, Like Daughter.

"Wow, mom you smell like a rotten corpse in here," she said dryly, "But I can expect this from you because you like to make my job difficult, don't you?" she said as she touched her mothers chin and started laughing.

"Sorry mom. I know that's rude, but you know what? I don't care because you are not here anymore. You can't touch me anymore, can't hurt me anymore. I can call you anything, and you will never know," she said with a creepy laugh, "So let me say it again. I killed you mom. I killed you because you never liked me after dad died. You blamed me. You didn't like anything I did. You use to get mad at me for every damn thing. You didn't like it when I brought boys over. You would hit me over and over again. I still don't know why. I never got the chance to ask you.

"Was it because you thought they would hurt me or the other way around? Huh mom? Answer me dammit. Don't sit there as if a cat got your tongue. You know, mom? Only you use to understand when I use to act or fake something with the boys. You even tried to warn the last one, didn't you mom? You hated it what I did to them. You couldn't handle that guilt. It was consuming you. That is why I did it, mom. That is why I killed you, mom. I spared you from all the pain."

Getting up turning to face her she started speaking again with a smile.

"I wish you were here today mom. You would have loved him. His name is Barry Allen, and I think I am falling for him. His smile, his laugh, they make me go crazy. I think coming to Central City was a good idea. A new city, a new love. He really fascinates me, mom. Did I tell you about his smile? Yeah, I think I told you, but anyway, it's breath-taking. I think your daughter is in love, mom. I want him to love me back, mom. I hope he loves me the same way. Anyway it was good talking to you, mom. I will see you next time. Till then don't stink," she said with a laugh and left the room.

Hey guys , i hope you all like this chapter . Please review because i wanna know your opinion on it and if i should continue it or not.

XOXO until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Caitlin entered the CCPD with food in her hand . She was wearing a short blue dress that came upto her knees . She had left her hair down and was wearing black high heels . Well in other words she was looking hot as hell . She came face to face with a detective and asked him "hello sir , i am looking for your forensic Scientist Barry Allen do you know where i can find him ?"

"Barry , ya just take the stairs . His lab is to the first right" the man said with a smile . Thanking him she started climbing the stairs and followed the Detectives directions . She was excited and nervous at the same time . She had met him a few days ago but they hadn't contacted each other after that and here she was . Sorting her dress out and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door . She was nervous as hell . Her stomach was doing back flips but she just tried to calm herself down . She heard his voice as he told her to come in. Pushing open the door she said " hey Barry" . Hearing her voice she saw him look up from his desk but instead of happiness on his face she saw a shocked expression which made her angry. She entered his lab and stated angrily " wow i come here to meet you and i thought that i could surprise you with lunch so that we could spend some time together and you don't look so happy to see me ."

"What ? , no Caitlin its not that , i was just not expecting you" he said seeing that she was getting angrier by the minute . So he got up from his seat and went next to her and gave her a hug . He then told her " you look really pretty by the way . So can we eat ? I am really hungry , he put a hand on his stomach to show her how hungry he was . Smiling Caitlin sat down on his desk opening the pizza boxes " so i didn't know which pizza do you like , so i got one with olives , jalapeños and mushrooms . Well its my favourite . I hope you like it or we can go out and have some lunch" she said sincerely .

"Well you certainly got this right without any doubt Caitlin this is my favourite food" he smiled . Caitlin smiled at his words and they started eating . Barry looked up from his food and said " i actually wanted to apologise to you for not calling you sooner . I have been really busy these few days . Anyway i am glad you came here , its fun spending time with you ... so , how is your job at S.T.A.R Labs ? Is it treating you ok?"

"Oh Barry i didn't know you were the blame it on the work kinda guy" she said smiling . "Anyway ya , S.T.A.R Labs is just amazing . I am enjoying it there . Its like a dream come true u know."

Nodding they spoke about a few other topics over lunch . Barry enjoyed his lunch with her . Infact it was the best outing he had in a while . The one thing that Barry found a little weird was that she always use to take photos of him and when he asked her about it she said that she didn't want to miss a single expression off his face. She wanted to capture each and every moment with him . Ignoring it he just finished the rest of his work and took off at Joe's house for dinner as iris had invited him , she was making his favourite Mac and Cheese .

...

When Barry reached home he was greeted by iris who was cooking dinner for them . A few minutes later Joe arrived after a tiring shift . As they all sat down for dinner . Joe asked Barry with a smirk " so Barr , some girl was asking for you today. Who was she ? I haven't met her before ? ."

Hearing this Iris entered the conversation by asking a billion questions all at once " are you dating Barry ? Who is she ? Have i met her before ? How could you not tell me ? I thought we were best friends Barry . "

"Ok hold on there girl . First of all she is not my girlfriend and i am not dating anyone . Well she is just um a um friend ."

"Ok , you are lying Barry . I can see it on your face . Anyway who is this new friend of yours that i haven't met yet , huh ?" said Iris teasingly.

"I am not lying iris . Well its a long story . I met her at Jitters a few days back . She by mistakenly dropped hot coffee on me . So to make up for it she treated me and we sat down and talked for a while and well exchanged numbers " said Barry .

"Wow , all this happened and i don't know a single thing about it. Wow Barry you just hurt me in the heart" she said showing a hurt expression on her face as she kept a knife on her heart jokingly. "And let me inform you my little dumbass friend , you don't just exchange your numbers with a girl you just meet . There must have been something that made you fall for her and exchange numbers . How can you be so smart and act dumb" she said laughing . "Anyway what's her name ? Tell us something Barry . Is she pretty?"

"Hahaha , very funny iris . Well for starters her name is Caitlin Snow . She just moved here from Star City to work for S.T.A.R Labs as a bio engineer and to answer your other question she is really pretty. Her smile is so gorgeous it can cause you a heart attack and her hair , they are so beautiful . You know the one thing i like about her is that she is so carefree . She doesn't care what the world thinks . She is just the opposite of me . She enjoys her life and the best thing is she is not like other girls who try to care for their weight and will only have healthy stuff . She eats like crazy , she actually finished a whole box of pizza today , alone ." said Barry with a smile thinking about the events that took place today.

"Woh , you gotta control your feelings here Barry . Looks like you are already whipped by her beauty" said Iris casing her and joe to laugh where as Barry was just blushing . He had never blushed and he was actually embarrassed.

Cutting into the conversation Joe said "why don't you bring your girlfriend over year for our Friday night dinner ?"

"What no , she is not my girlfriend Joe . We are just friends and isn't the meeting the family thing a little to early . Anyway i like her but not that way you know . I think its better we take it slow" said Barry sincerely . He didn't want anyone to have any wrong ideas . Right now they were just friends and he had to make that clear to her also because he did not want to lead her on .

"Barry you should call her for Friday night dinner . I want to meet the girl you are talking so much about . Please Barry , please" she requested .

" ok ,I will talk to her about it . If she wants to come i will let you know. No promises guys ."

...

Caitlin went home after her lunch date with Barry . Her day had been wonderful . Her first date with Barry was different . He was different . She never felt a connection with the other guys that she dated . She liked them but she didn't love them but that was soon going to change because she was in love with the one and only Barry Allen , her Barry Allen . She collected the photos that were on the table and went to the storage room . She started pinning down all the photos of Barry that she took today . She loved every single one of them . Every photo captured his each feature .

A few minutes later she was done pinning all his photos except one . She closed the door to the room and went to her bedroom next . She quickly removed a book , more like a diary from her draw and placed Barry's photo in it and started writing down all the events that took place since she met Barry . By the time she finished writing it was a little after nine .

She quickly grabbed her phone and dialled Barry's number . She wanted to speak to him so badly . She missed him so much and she couldn't wait till tomorrow . She waited , but he did not answer the phone . She tried once again , but this time instead of Barry someone else answered the phone . It was some girl at the other end . She quickly ended the phone .

Nervously she got up from the bed and started pacing around the room . She didn't know what to do . She could already feel the tears trailing down her face . Calming herself down she dialled his number again and the same girl picked up his phone , her Barry's phone. Shutting down her phone all sought of wrong thoughts went through her mind. The first thought that invaded her mind was that Barry was cheating on her . But he wouldn't do something like that , he loved me she thought to herself . He also told me that he was single .

Angry she threw her phone across the wall as she started crying . She didn't know what to do . She ran a hand across her hair and wiped down the tears that were never ending . She didn't know how to react . A lot of mixed feelings went through her mind anger , hate , hurt , jealousy .

The thought of Barry with another girl was making her hyperventilate . She felt like she couldn't breathe , she couldn't think straight . She grabbed each and everything that was in front of her and started throwing it across the room , destroying everything that she built in a weak .

She sat down on the floor and pulled her legs across her chest , she closed her eyes which were all red and puffy from all the crying she had done and just sat there like she use to when she was a kid . Broken and defeated .

* * *

Hey guys , so i hope you like this chapter . I know this chapter is a little short so i apologise for that . So i promise that the story will be picking up in the further chapters.

Anyway before leaving please review this chapter because i am very excited to know your thoughts on this one . Especially how i have written down Caitlin's character . I love hearing from you all.

XOXO until next time .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

" Iris i am leaving you" says Barry as we walk out from another store empty handed . " remind me never to shop with you again" . An hour turned into five hours and the only thing that Iris had bought was a single one piece and some other stupid stuff .

"I am so sorry Barry , but i really didn't like anything in that shop . Everything looked so dull and boring " she said with a sad smile looking at Barry.

"Like you didn't like anything in the shop before that and before that" said Barry Irritated as they were walking into another shop . " oh shit i am so sorry ." said someone as she clashed into Barry and dropped the bags from each others hand . They both bent down to pick up the bags and she then saw his face and spoke " Barry ? What the hell are you doing here ?" .

"Uhh Caitlin hi , wow ! What a coincidence . God , we got to stop meeting this way. Well , I am here for shopping" said Barry picking up the rest of the bags and handing them back to her . He then reached forward and gave her a hug .

She smiled at him and returned the hug . All her disappointment , hurt , anger melting away . She just loved the feeling as she was in his arms . She never wanted to leg go of him but she was disturbed as someone started coughing making Barry move away from her .

"Sorry Caitlin , meet my friend Iris" he said pointing at her who was smiling at the whole scene . Caitlin just stared at Iris with shock visible on her face . Realizing what she was doing she quickly smiled at Iris and raised her hand forward and said " i am his friend Caitlin Snow ."

"Its nice to finally meet you" she said with a smile as she shook hands with her . "I have heard about you a lot and honestly you are way more prettier than he described you" said iris sincerely .

"Thank you but even you are really gorgeous" said Caitlin bitterly . She hated how pretty she looked and that she was standing close to him but nothing was going to stand in her way . She was going to make him fall for her no matter what . She was ready to go to any path for him .

Iris then spoke after a few minutes of silence " Why don't you join us Caitlin ? It will be fun shopping with you .

Caitlin looked at Barry and immediately said yes . " I would love to join you guys and it will also be a wonderful outing for me." Nodding all three entered the shop . Caitlin was so happy that she was getting to spend time with Barry .

"Here Barry hold these bags" said Iris as she quickly handed him the bags and ran off to check out dresses .

"Oh come on Iris , seriously ! grumbled Barry as he took the numerous bags . Iris ignored the grumbling by laughing and spinning away as fast as possible .

"Oh come on Barry" said Caitlin as she pulled his arm "you can watch me try on something ."

"No its ok Caitlin i can wait here with all the bags" he said blushingly .

"Oh come on Barry . Please help me out and plus you can pick out anything you want" she said as she winked at him .

"Ok , i will help you out . Smiling he asked her again " are you sure i can pick anything i want ?"

"Yes , now hurry up , i can't wait to show it to you" she said pushing him in the clothes section .

After a few minutes of searching Barry picked out a blue jeans and a sexy backless black top . "How is this ?" He asked her satisfied by his choice . To this Caitlin just said " Barry Allen i am offended by what you did .

"Oh God , i am so sorry Caitlin . I told you i am not good at this stuff" he said nervously .

To this she just started laughing shocking Barry of her actions . " You are so cute Barry Allen" she said with a smile . " i am sorry , i was just kidding . What i actually meant was that this will not show my amazing tanned legs stand out."

Barry just smiled at this and gave her a white skirt instead and said " this will suit you more" i take the clothes and come close to him. "You have no idea how much i am controlling myself right now Barry . She then pushed him away and went to try on the clothes .

As she was changing Barry started pacing around apologising " Caitlin i wanted to say sorry about yesterday . I actually had no idea that you had called . Iris told me late at night that she picked up my phone ."

Caitlin was furious at Iris after she heard Barry . She just wanted to throw her out of Barry's life but she needed to have control on her thoughts for now because it was still to early to take a huge step . She just breathed in and out and opened the door . " So how do i look ?"she asked showing her outfit .

"Wow ! You look absolutely gorgeous ." He had no words and he felt like his heart was beating way faster than normal . Smiling she went back to change into her normal clothes .

"can i help you with something asked a staff lady" as she walked towards him .

Barry turning to her politely refused "no thank you , i am just waiting here for my friend".

Nodding she came near him and him told him "are you sure you don't want any help here . I can surely help you out with anything you want ." hearing this Barry just blushed at her words and took a step back from her . He then saw her remove a pen from her pocket and she took his hand and wrote her number and name on his palm .

Though Caitlin was inside she heard every single word and she just wanted to strangle her to death . She is clearly elder to him and she knows that . So what kind of a women flirts with a younger boy ? . She quickly opened the door joining them quickly and gave the women a pissed of look . " Sorry to disturb you , but i would like these please" she said as she handed her the clothes .

"Let me ring that up for you," said the women giving me a fake smile. She took the clothes and walked over to the cash register .

That would be so nice," I push a smile. "Since that's your job," I mumble giving her a glare .

"Woh ! What was that ? Someone looks pissed" he said smirking . Just as she was about to reply they were interrupted by Iris who came between them and said are you guys ready because i didn't find anything here . Can we check out another shop? .

Barry giving a frustrated look told her " iris ! I am hungry and tired . Can we just go and eat first ? ."

"Ok fine . Lets go and the only reason i am listening to you is because i love you" said Iris as she came closer to him .

While Barry just laughed at what Iris said no one saw the look on Caitlin's face . She looked furious and the look that she was giving Iris would scare the shit out of anyone. She then clasped the bag under her fingers more tightly causing them to stare at her at the loud noise it caused . " why Don't you guys carry on and i will meet you at the restaurant ? . I will just sort everything out with the bill and till then you guys order" she said with a smile .

Nodding they both left leaving Caitlin alone in the shop . Caitlin paid her bill and called the lady that was hitting on Barry telling her that she needed some help . She took her to the trial room and pushed her forcefully . She crashed into the mirror and before the lady could speak Caitlin put her hand around her neck and press it till she began to panic for breath . Caitlin then pressed her hand with more force and told her in a threatening voice " you stay away from him . You understand me or otherwise you won't live to see the light another day . He is mine and only mine and no one can take him away from me and if i find out that you told anyone about this little meeting of ours i swear i will burry you alive into the ground ." She then left her and walked out of the trial room with a smile satisfied by her method joining the two at the suggested restaurant .

...

"Lunch with Caitlin was fun Barry . Infact i like her and from what i see she really likes you ." said Iris as she sat down next to Barry . "Also did you ask her about Friday night dinner? ."

"Oh please iris . There is nothing between us . Right now we are just friends and yes i did ask her for dinner and she sais yes ." said Barry Irritated as to how Iris was behaving and continuously asking questions about them .

"Good i am so happy for you . You always deserve the best because you have the heart of a hero ." said iris sincerely . She always wanted to see Barry happy in his life . She knew that he did not exactly have the best track record with girls but seeing Caitlin with him felt like they were made for each other . Even though Barry said that there was nothing going on between them and that there was just friendship from his side.

Nodding both of them just sat there silently . No idea as to what this friendship with Caitlin will cause them in their life .

...

"I am so sorry Barry i didn't trust you . You need to know that i will always love you no matter what . You need to promise me that you will always love me because i am never going to leave you . Also i am very sorry because i get angry very fast and i don't know how to control it but you need to make Iris understand that she can't be so free with you that she touches you where ever she wants . I saw what happened today , how she was touching you . She needs to understand that my heart breaks when i see you with some other women . It hurts me so much that i lose control and do things that i will regret" said Caitlin talking to Barry's photo.

"The things that i did today were so awful" she said as brought her legs close to her chest . " You need to understand , Barry i snapped . It just happened you know and i snapped . I did something to that lady and i know you will never forgive me for what i did to her . You will hate me for what i did but you need to understand that i was afraid of losing you . I had locked that darkness inside of me , i just gave her a little warning first but then something happened inside of me and i couldn't take any chance . She had a little daughter Barry . She had a little daughter" she said as she cried herself to sleep placing Barry's photo close to her chest .

* * *

Hey guys , first of all thank u for your reviews . I am so inspired by them that i am going to continue this story . Also i would like to thank guest for the reviews and this is definitely not going to be a love story . I honestly don't do love stories . I am more of a hurt Barry . In this story Caitlin is a psycho and she gets obsessed with things very fast and now her biggest obsession is Barry Allen.

I hope you all like this chapter . Please review if you do because i had so much fun writing this chapter , specially the last bit 😜😜😜 . My sister read the first chapter and freaked out real bad ( the last part about Caitlin's mother ) , i hope i didn't scare you all . I apologise if i did .

Anyway XOXO until next time .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

" Uhh , God please help me . I don't have any clothes ." said Caitlin as she threw another dress on the floor . Sitting on the floor she stared wide-eyed while looking at the big mess in the room. There were clothes everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, on the desk even on the plasma. She didn't know what to do . She had to meet Barry's family in an hour and she didn't know what to wear. Looking at the clock on her wall she got up quickly and started raiding her cupboard once more in search of something decent to wear . She had to impress her future family after all .

Emptying her closet on the bed the closest dress she found to sophisticated was a black gown which she had worn on her ex- boyfriend's funeral. Disposing the dress on her bed she quickly went down to the storage room where she kept all her mother's stuff . Digging around the box of clothes for a few minutes she removed a beautiful blue dress which had some gorgeous work on the neck . She had always loved this dress from the start and always wanted to steal it from her mother's wardrobe .

...

Barry looked at his watch for the third time in two minutes . Telling that he was nervous was an understatement . "Maybe she just forgot" thought Barry . "If she wanted to come she would be here by now ." Just as he was about to take the stairs to go to his room , he heard the bell . He breathed into his hand, making sure his breath didn't stink, sniffed his armpits and walked up to her door arranging . This was it, this was his first date, with Caitlin Snow . Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." Barry smiled as he opened the door. "That dress looks amazing . I mean .. its not that you don't look amazing , you do . Oh God , i am so sorry . I am babbling" said Barry kicking himself for what he said to her . "What i meant was that the blue dress , those lovely earring's should thank you for wearing them ."

"Wow ! , smooth Allen , really smooth" said Caitlin laughing at Barry's antics . " Well i wouldn't mind standing here the whole dinner , its just that its a little cold out here" said Caitlin shivering from the cold outside .

"Oh yes please . I am so sorry , i am stupid" he said as he waited for her to get inside . "Come on in Caitlin ."

"By the way thank you." she blushed. "You look very nice as well." She then kissed him on the cheek and handed him a small gift . "This is for you . You have to promise me that you will open it up when you are alone ."

Nodding he took the gift and as he was about to ask her to give him some hint , Joe and Iris entered the room .

"Sorry to disturb you guys , but i am Joe , his foster dad and you know Iris" he said pointing at her . "Its nice to finally meet you Caitlin ."

"Oh my God , we met at the precinct the other day . I had know idea you were Barry's father" she said with a smile . "Its good to meet you to Detective ."

"Oh please call me Joe ." he said with a smile . "Well dinner is almost ready if you kids wanna wait in the living room we'll call you over" Joe smiled and lead Iris back toward the kitchen.

Barry took Caitlin's hand and lead her into the living room, they sat down on the couch. "So..." started Barry .

"Thank you for inviting me" Caitlin smiled. "It means a lot that you want me to meet your family ".

"It means a lot that you are willing to meet my family" Barry laughed.

Caitlin looked at Barry in the eyes and pulled him closer to her and told him in a seductive voice " if this wasn't your parents house i swear i would have already started the party ." Just as she was about to kiss him she was interrupted by her rival , the one and only Iris . " God, i hate her from the bottom of my heart" thought Caitlin as she pushed away from Barry .

"Sorry i umm , i don't want to disturb you guys . I should leave." Said Iris awkwardly .

"Oh yes please . Looks like she finally got something right for a change" thought Caitlin and just as Iris was leaving Barry being the sweet ass guys he was told her to join them . "God she hated him sometimes .. breathe Caitlin breathe." Faking a smile on her face she followed Barry's words .

"So Caitlin how is S.T.A.R Labs treating you ? You settled down ok ?" Asked Iris as she sat down on the couch .

"Ya work at S.T.A.R Labs is awesome . We just got a new project here and its quite amazing . The work i get to learn there everyday is just , well its a fantasy . Working for Dr. Harrison wells is wonderful. He truly is a brilliant person. " said Caitlin with a smile .

Iris just smiled at Caitlin and said " wow ! Looks like you and Barry are pretty much alike . Harrison wells is like his idol and meeting him as always been his nerdy little sad dream" laughed iris .

Hearing this Caitlin just looked at Barry . She loved it that how many things were common between them . They were truly made for each other . The only thing that made her sad was that Barry hadn't told her all this himself . She just hated it that Iris knew each and every single thing about him . But that was soon going to change . She just had to speed things up a bit in her wonderful plan . She was dragged away from her thoughts as Barry spoke to her.

"Earth to Caitlin" said Barry as he snapped his fingers at her . "Sorry , i will take you one day to meet him Barry . You will love him" said Caitlin looking at him.

Barry just smiled at Caitlin . A few minutes later they all sat down on the dining table for dinner . Barry and Caitlin sat across from Iris and Joe was seated at the centre of the table . Just as everyone was about to dig into their food the door bell rang .

" oh wow dad look who is here . I haven't seen her in ages" said Iris as she and Patty joined the others at the table.

"Patty its so good to see you" said Joe with a smile as he went and hugged her . She then sat down on the table joining everyone . "i am so sorry i am late . There was a lot of traffic on the bridge . How are you Barry ? , its good to see you" and she gave a nervous smile to the lady sitting besides him.

"Its good to see you too Patty . I had no idea that you were here in central city" said Barry drinking a sip from his beer .

"I invited her . She gave me a call to check on me as she was in Central City . So i told her to join us for dinner . You know for old times sake" said Joe. "Let me introduce you to someone patty ."

"This is Caitlin Snow . She works at S.T.A.R Labs and this is Patty Spivot . She is a detective at Star City" introducing them .

"Wow you work for Harrison wells . Barry just loves him . He idolises Harrison wells" said Patty with a smile .

"Ya i know that now , since a lot of people told me this" said Caitlin with fake smile . She didn't want to show them that she was angry right now .

"So Patty how's it going with your boss ? Any closer to cracking his "No" code?" Said Barry remembering the conversation he had with her a few days ago .

" Are you kidding me? He's like the permission sphinx. Or like a magic 8 ball with just one answer. Or like, you know, the bridge-keeper protecting The Holy Grail" said Patty .

"What is your quest?" Asked Barry mimicking the gatekeeper from the movie.

"Oh, to join your task force" said Patty mimicking Sir Lancelot .

"No" said Barry still in character.

To this Barry and Patty just said " _Aaaaaah!"_ And started laughing at the scene _._

Everyone one the table joined Barry and Patty in their laughter except Caitlin . She just hated how happy everyone was meeting this stupid women . She hated how she had to compete with so many women to make Barry hers . She just wanted to stab everyone except Barry with the knife .

As the laughter died down Iris started speaking "you see dad this is how they use to torture me when we were in college . But everyone wanted to be like them . They were the couple that everyone looked up to ." To this statement the rooms atmosphere just dropped .

"So you guys dated huh ?" Asked Caitlin . She felt her tears on edge .

"Ya , we dated since we were in college for a few years . Things just didn't plan out the way we wanted to" said Patty in a lowered voice . Thinking about this just made her remember those days with Barry . The first love of her life .

Changing the topic quickly Patty started "did you see the news the other day ,about the women . The poor women she died . Reports say that she was murdered . They are still trying to find the person who did this ."

To this Caitlin nearly choked on her drink . Seeing that Caitlin started coughing Barry quickly made her drink water and asked if she was alright . Saying that she was alright Barry spoke .

"I read about that , its so sad . She was a nice women . Caitlin and i actually met her at the mall that day . She use to work there ." As the talking continued Caitlin excused herself to the bathroom . Hearing about the women somehow made her uneasy . She didn't know why . After all she deserved it for how she was hitting on Barry .

...

It was nearly midnight as Barry and i walked hand in hand . After the eventful dinner i had with his family i just wanted to spend some quality time with Barry and forget everything that happened up to now.

"Am I good enough for you Barry ?" Caitlin asked so sweetly looking at him in his eyes . She held his hand in a loving way .

He was surprised she asked that . He didn't know what to say to her " Caitlin you are a very sweet person ."

"I didn't ask you that Barry . This was not my question" said Caitlin angrily . She removed her hand from his .

"Caitlin .. can i tell you something ?" Asked Barry .

"Tell me.." Caitlin continued "Tell me you love me."

Barry was surprised hearing this . He just looked at her not knowing what to say " Caitlin ..i .."

"Its okay, Its okay if you don't mean it. Please just say it, say it for me." Said Caitlin coming close to him tears falling on her dress .

Barry hesitated and looked at her. She looked straight in his eyes and then kissed his lips "please .. i love you . Do you love me ."

Seeing that he was not replying , afraid she told him " its ok , don't tell me anything now , ok ? . Meet me tomorrow and tell me your answer ." Seeing that he wanted to say Something she put her finger on his lips and told him " not now . Think about it with a clear head and then tell me . I will be waiting for you." Saying this she sat down in her car and left leaving him standing there alone in the cold winter thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago .

Seeing Caitlin like this just gave him the creeps and he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Alright here we go with the fourth chapter . So i made my sister read the fourth chapter for her opinion and at the end she was like " that's it ? . Write more . What is Barry's answer. You can't just end it like that ." i couldn't stop laughing after that and i hope you guys feel the same way .

So please leave a review 😊😊 . Also i want to thank guest and every other person for their wonderful reviews .

Lastly if you guys have any assumptions for the next chapter i would love to hear them .

XOXO until next time .


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Isn't it kind of amazing how a person who was once a stranger , can suddenly , without warning, mean the entire world to you ? . I met him by accident but this accident has been the best thing in my life .

So here i am sitting at my favourite restaurant waiting for the love of my life , who is always late . But sitting here waiting for the past half hour doesn't make me mad because everything in my life will change when he enters that door and sits here giving me the answer i want to here .

My mom use to tell me that " i fill never find true love because i don't know what love is . She told me that i destroy each and everyone close to me". She use to quote to me that " love will never come as a dream to me but always be like a nightmare ." well this was my day to prove her wrong , like she always was .

Looking up from my diary i see Barry entering the cafe but instead of coming straight to me he went by a waitress telling her something . He had the same expression as the morning . It hurt me to see him sad .

Pulling out a chair he sat down in front of me " i am so sorry , that i am late Caitlin . The captain wanted me to help him out regarding some work."

"Cait.."

"No Barry let me speak . I wanted to apologise to you for what happened in the morning . I shouldn't have done what i did" she said tears in her eyes .

 _Climbing the stairs to his apartment . Reaching up i start finding his keys to the apartment . Looking at the vase beside the door and under the doormat for the keys , i don't find it. Giving up i remove a pocket knife from my back pocket and start lock picking the door to his apartment ._

" _Come on Caitlin. You can do it . This isn't your first time to break a lock" said Caitlin out loud . " score" i grin excited as i open the door ._

 _The excitement entering his apartment for the first time is amazing . Walking to the kitchen i quickly open up his favourite donuts onto a plate and pour the hot coffee into his mug . Placing all of it on the tray i quickly start walking the small passage which connects his room ._

 _When i enter his room he is sleeping on the bed hugging the pillow . When i come close to him he is shirtless and drooling on his pillow with his mouth open . Controlling my laughter i start looking around his room placing the tray on the table._

 _The first picture i look into is with his parents , the next one is with Joe . Walking up to his dresser , i find loads of pictures , but he is not alone in them . What irritates me the most is that many of them are with Iris ._

 _Silently i pick up the frame with a picture of them sitting on the couch and hugging each other . Placing a hand on Iris's image to block it i stare at Barry . His green eyes directly staring at me ._

" _What are you doing in here?" the cold voice snaps me out of my trace, snapping my head over to see Barry awake in bed._

 _"Oh I uhh-" I sit the picture back down, feeling like I just got caught by my parents with my hand in the cookie jar._

" _What the hell are you doing in my house anyway?" his temper doesn't seem to fade as he quickly puts on his shirt and moves over to the dresser I was at and fixing what I had touched. "I sure as hell know I didn't let you in."_

 _" Barry I'm sorry alright," I watch as he fiddles with all the pictures to get them back in order. "I knew we were meeting for lunch today but i couldn't wait to meet you . I missed you so much that i brought you breakfast ." said Caitlin with a smile ._

 _Rubbing his eyes he sat back on his bed worried by Caitlin's behaviour . He didn't know how to react to all this . " how did you get into my house? ." he asked curious , trying to remember if he gave her a key to his apartment ._

 _Instead of saying anything Caitlin removed the pocket knife and showed it to him giving him a nervous smile . She wanted to lighten the mood , she hadn't thought that her day would start like this . Seeing that he was still throwing daggers with his eyes as if he was angry for what i did ._

" _Why are you so angry with me Barry ? . I just wanted to surprise you that's it . I don't know why i am really apologizing to you for bringing you breakfast . I didn't commit any crime Barry" she said with anger as tears started flowing down her face ._

" _Are you serious Caitlin . You just broke into my house . You are scaring me . The way you are behaving is freaking me out ." said Barry pacing around the room ._

" _What are you talking about Barry . I love you , i have loved you with all my heart . Please don't talk with me this way . You are hurting me" said Caitlin taking a step closer to him ._

 _After a brief pause looking at Barry's eyes i continued " i just want you to forget everything so that we can start a clean slate . Just meet be today Barry , please ..._

"Hey , its not your fault . Even i acted like a complete jerk . Caitlin i wanted to tell you something" said Barry . Just as he was going to confess his feelings they were disturbed by a pretty blond waitress placing their respective orders on the table.

Seeing her favourite red velvet cheese cake Caitlin just smiled at Barry .

"Thank you Elena" Said Barry as he gave her a smile.

"If you are done , you can leave whatever your name is ... go away and don't stare at me that way , you understand ? . Now get out" said Caitlin with a deadly stare .

"So what were you saying Barry ?" as soon as the waitress left Caitlin asked Barry with a smile , waiting to hear his answer .

"That was rude Caitlin . Why did you speak to her that way?" Asked Barry worried by Caitlin's behaviour .

"Did you feel bad Barry ? Oh i am so sorry . I should go and apologise to her for flirting with you . After all it will benefit me as she can give me some tips on how to make you smile because i certainly don't do that for you now , do i ?" Asked Caitlin irritated .

"Where did this come from Caitlin ? No one was flirting here ...

"Seriously Barry ? You even know her name . How is that Barry ? . Yesterday you told me that you were going to come to this restaurant for the first time . You are a very good liar Barry ." said Caitlin hurt .

"I don't need to give you any explanations" saying this Barry removed the gift from his pocket and placed down the present

"Barry what's this doing here ? and why haven't you opened it yet ?" asked Caitlin nervously seeing the unwrapped present on the table which she had given him.

"Um.. It's just that, umm."

"What Barry ? Come on say it, you are starting to scare me."

"Well its just I umm. I think its time we start to see other people . I don't love you Caitlin " he finally blurted out.

"What!" she practically shouted.

" Caitlin please lower your voice. I just think its for the best."

"For who? Barry. I thought we were doing great. I thought we were in love with each other . Now you want to dump me!"

" Caitlin , i like you but as a friend . Caitlin i don't love you and i never have . I have been waiting for a chance to tell you that since we met . I am really sorry for breaking your heart Caitlin . It wasn't my intention to ."

" well you are certainly doing a crappy job of not hurting me. Please tell me this is a joke , please say it" she said wiping down the tears from her face . "Tell me that you love me Barry. I know you love me but you are just scared . You need to understand that we are made for each other ."

After a few minutes of silence Caitlin said with laughter " all this is because what happened in the morning , isn't it ? . I know that its just payback . Dammit don't just sit there and stare at me . Just tell me its a joke" banging her fist on the table causing everyone to look at them .

" Caitlin this is not because of what happened this morning . There has been nothing between us. It's just that I don't...I just don't think were that good for each other."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Ok , if this is not the reason then i know why you are doing this . Its because of Iris isn't it ? . I know it , i know that she must have threatened you to break up with me" said Caitlin as she got up from her chair and came close to Barry cupping his face with love and care . " Barry look at me , its ok , we can take down Iris and destroy her and you will me mine like always ."

Barry removed Caitlin's hand from his face and spoke with anger " what are you talking about Caitlin ? Where did Iris come in between us . She has nothing to do with this . Leave my family alone Caitlin."

As Barry was getting up from the chair angrily Caitlin just slapped Barry causing everyone's attention . " You are so horrible Barry. You are so mean and cold hearted. You make me fall for you and then when I start to think that things are going great you pull the rug out right from under me. I thought you were different Barry. I thought we could be different , our love could be different ."

"I don't love you Caitlin . I'm sorry."

She just shook her head "Not yet. But you will be." Caitlin spoke.

"What?" Asked Barry looking at Caitlin.

"When you realize what its like without me. You'll be crawling back to me in no time." Said Caitlin confidently .

Barry quietly gathered his stuff and walked out of the restaurant leaving Caitlin , who was crying.

... Flashback ...

" _where are you going Caitlin?" Asked Caitlin's mother as she saw Caitlin walking down the stairs in her high heels . Seeing that Caitlin had ignored her question . She asked her again in a more stern and dangerous voice " when i ask you something , i want to hear the answer to that or you know what will happen to you ."_

" _i ... uhh was going out with my friend mom . I am getting late now , so i will see you later also don't wait up for me ok ?" Said Caitlin beginning to walk out of the door as fast as her legs could take her ._

" _Did i give you the permission to leave somewhere Caity ?. I told you before that i don't want you seeing that boy" said the mother as she grabbed Caitlin's hand ._

" _Mom please let me go . Please i love him mom and i want to see him today . Please.." said Caitlin as she tried releasing her mother's grip ._

 _To this Caitlin's mother slapped Caitlin hard on the face and dragged her to the room quickly locking the door . On the other side she could hear her daughter banging on the door saying sorry , pleading , just to meet some guy ._

 _Feeling the tears on her face Caitlin's mom said " i am sorry Caitlin . I can't let you destroy another boys life . I can't do that so please let him go ."_

" _You need to understand that you are different Caitlin . it pains me to say this sweetie but you destroy everyone's life and i can't let you do that to him also ."_

" _You need to understand that what i am doing is for your benefit . The sooner you understand it the better it is for everyone ."_

" _Your love will never be a dream to you or anyone you love , you will always turn it into your nightmare Caitlin ."_

Wiping down the last of my tears hearing my mothers words ringing in my ears as i wait in my car looking for the right moment to end the damn thing that ruined my entire life . Seeing her walk out of the door i slam my foot on the gas . With a smile i wait for Iris to come a little closer to her death .

Waiting for the exact moment as Iris starts to cross the road , turning the radio to a full on blast i slam my front of the car with full speed cramming her back . Smiling with satisfaction i see as Iris collides with my windshield with a loud deafening crash , screaming in pain as she rolls down on the ground and landing under my moving car .

* * *

Here we go ... it was really fun to read everyone's assumption on what happens next . Thank you so much that you guys actually take out some time to review .

It touches my heart 💗💖💕. Thank u guest , all the followers , favourites and the two best people KDesai and highlander348 who have given this story a lot of support .

highlander348 your wish about Iris has been granted to you 😊😊 .

lastly please let me know what you guys think about the chapter .

XOXO until next time .


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Ring ... ring ...ring ...

There are a few phone calls in life that no one would want to receive . Some people say that the worst one is to receive news saying that their loved one is MIA or dead in a war . For me the worst one was knowing that your best friend has been run over by a car and is in surgery at Central City hospital.

...

The clock in the waiting room at the hospital seemed to be working slowly, or so it seemed to the two people who loved Iris . It had been three hours and there was no news of what was happening with her , if she was alive or not .

"How is Iris ? Is she alright ?" Caitlin asked as she ran into the waiting room breaking the deadly silence.

Barry just sat there stunned as if life had just slapped him on the face , well Caitlin had a few hours ago. Before he could reply Joe answered the question " we don't know yet , she is still in surgery ."

"Don't worry Joe , she is strong . She will survive this. I know she will" said Caitlin with a fake sad smile. She then removed a tissue paper from her bag and wiped her crocodile tears . " just excuse me for a second ." said Caitlin as she took a few steps by the window away from the two men .

Turning her back she just stood there looking at her watch counting the miserable seconds of her life . She just wanted to laugh .

Everything was going according to her plan. Knowing that Iris was soon, not going to be a problem anymore she just wanted to celebrate . Maybe even open the most amazing bottle of wine and celebrate it with her dead mother .

She was dragged from her thoughts as someone kept a hand on her shoulder . Maintaining her posture she turned around knowing it was Barry . Taking a step closer to him she embraced him into a hug , as tight as possible . Placing her head on his chest she closed her eyes trying to cherish every moment .

But Instead of loving Caitlin back he pushed her away and dragged her , taking her outside the hospital .

"Ouch ! ,Barry you are hurting me" said Caitlin as she tried to free herself from Barry's grip .

"What the hell are you doing here ? I thought i had made things clear with you . I don't want anything to do with you . So why are you really here Caitlin ?" Questioned Barry as he released her hand .

"Are you serious ? . I am here for Iris . I care for her just like you do Barry . She is my friend" said Caitlin looking at Barry .

"You just met her a few weeks ago . You two became friends so soon ?" asked Barry with a scoff.

"What are you trying to say Barry ?" asked Caitlin hurt .

"I want you to leave Caitlin ." Seeing that she was not bulging he screamed a bit louder " please , just go ."

"I want to be there when she wakes up Barry . Please don't do this to me she is my friend ."

"You have got to be kidding me . A few hours ago you were blaming her for our relationship not working out and now you are buddies" laughed Barry .

After a few minutes of silence Barry asked Caitlin in a dangerous voice " how do you know that Iris got into an accident ? .We haven't informed anyone ." seeing that she was just staring at his face with a blank expression he asked her again .

"I ... uh ..i ..." started Caitlin nervously but before she could continue she was stopped by Joe who was running into their direction with tears in his eyes .

Seeing him that way felt like someone had given me my favourite candy as a kid. Controlling my smile i asked Joe the million dollar question , waiting for the sweet answer to come out of his mouth . " Joe any news from the doctors ?".

"That's why i came here to find you both . She is going to be absolutely fine . The Doctors said that she just has some lacerations , bruises . Her right ankle is fractured but she will make a full recovery . She is awake right now but is just disorientated from the medication ." said Joe relieved .

"Seriously ?" she asked with disappointment on her face but before anyone could register what she had said she started with a fake smile on her face " i mean , that's great ! I am so glad she is going to be ok ."

"Now that she is alive , i mean awake did she say anything about the accident ?" Asked Caitlin with curiosity . She just hoped that Iris didn't remember anything otherwise everything she was planning will get ruined.

"No , she doesn't know who hit her also we don't exactly have any information , because it happened so fast that no one saw anything . But don't worry Caitlin we will find that person who did this to her . The person will have to pay in every way possible .

Caitlin just rolled her eyes listening to Joe . She just laughed thinking about how delusional he was . She knew one thing for sure that no one could catch her . No one could do anything to her. This was her game and she was going to rule out everyone except Barry .

She just needed another way to kill Iris now . Besides she didn't know why so many people loved her . She didn't exactly have anything worth it .

...

" _I'm serious , delirious , so into this ._

 _Just let time slip away._

 _Crazy about you , i won't live without you , what more can i say ."_ sang Caitlin as she was down in her room . Cherishing each and every moment as she was holding photo copies of every photo which had Barry and Iris in it .

Continuing singing her favourite song called obsession (i love you) she cut another photo with Iris's head and kept it in a pile with the rest of the heads .

" Is this ok" asked someone as he entered Caitlin's room .

"No way , you need to put on that wig that i gave you Andrew . Hurry up , Come on now . I don't have all day ." said Caitlin as she looked at Andrew . He was tall , had green eyes , blonde hair . He looked a lot like Barry and seeing him wearing Barry's clothes , that she had stolen from him he looked amazing .

"I don't like the wig ok . It doesn't look nice on me" said Andrew . " Besides why am i wearing all this ?" .

"Hey , do you think i am fooling around here ?" asked Caitlin as she picked up the knife from the table and placed it on his throat . " let me remind you that i paid you a quite large amount of money and isn't it your job to make your customer happy ?"

"So why don't you do me a favour by putting on the wig , otherwise i will do something i will regret in the future . You understand Barry ?" She asked Andrew looking at him . "For now you are Barry and the only thing i want you to do is listen to me ." Dragging away the knife she pushed him away . Seeing that he was putting on the wig , she gave him a kiss and then went by the table to do the rest of her work.

"You see that's better now . You look exactly like him . Now I just want you to talk to me you know ?. Talk to me like Barry does . I miss him so much and no one will understand how i feel because no one loves him the way i do ."

"Here , i want you to read this to me" she ordered as she threw a book on the bed . "This is his favourite book." she told him with a smile remembering the night when he had told her everything about him.

Andrew just stared at Caitlin with a freaked out look . He just wanted to leave the job and run away as fast as he could but glancing at the knife on the table he just took the book in his hand and started reading .

Listening to him she started sticking her photo in the empty cut out with Barry next to her . It was a lovely photo as they both sat there by the river cuddling each other. Smiling at her masterpiece she stuck it on her wall , with the rest of the photos .

" you see Barry ? . This looks amazing . I mean we look perfect together , don't we ?" she questioned happily as she stared at the fake Barry who was reading the book . " Hey stop reading and listen to me Barry . I am talking here can't you see ?" She asked him angrily .

"Sorry Barry , i didn't mean that . I just snapped ." Calming herself down she spoke with a smile "So what i was telling you honey is that just look at the pictures now . They look so much better , don't they ? Having Iris in it was just ruining the complete picture" her creepy laugh echoing the room .

"Now lets get going to the fun part , burning all her pictures , well her heads" she said as she pulled out a lighter from the drawer . " I wish i could do this in real life . This is so much fun" she said with a laugh .

Putting all the remaining cut outs in her dust bin she burned them smiling at the fire consuming the photos , turning it into ash .

She then went close to her fake Barry , kneeling down and taking his hand she pulled it closer to herself " Don't get scared Barry . I love you . You have nothing to be frightened about . By doing this our love will get stronger now ."

"lets dance on my favourite song Barry ." She enjoyed dancing with him . She was smiling at him . He was handsome , dashing , had a deep sexy voice and was a little more muscular than Barry .

But that's when it hit her , he was not Barry , he was not even close to him . Her heart began to pound as he looked at her with those green eyes . Realising what was happening she pushed him away and started shouting " go , go away . Get the hell out of my house ."

Seeing that he was not moving she grabbed the nearest thing to her and threw it at him " get out ,now !" she screamed .

Dogging what looked liked to be a mug he grabbed his shoes as fast as he could and yelled at her " what the hell is wrong with you ? You need psychiatric help lady" said Andrew running away, saving his life .

She continued to scream , tears streaming down her face . Thinking about how Iris must be taking advantage of her breakup with Barry and how she must be hugging him , kissing him.

She just sat there staring at the wall with the photos , looking at Barry and herself .

Breaking down on the floor she sat there forming her next plan on what she wanted to do .

...

Barry sat down on the couch ,beer in his hand . He just wanted to relax and enjoy his beer with peace . The past few days had been hectic since Iris's accident . They had just got Iris home from the hospital a few hours ago . Barry's thoughts drifted away from the T.V as he thought about Caitlin . She had been with Iris the entire time she was in the hospital . He didn't know what to think about her .

"Hey , what's the score?" asked Joe as he entered the living room and joined Barry on the couch. Seeing that Barry was not responding he snapped his fingers grabbing Barry's attention.

"Hey Joe , everything ok?" Asked Barry .

" Yes everything is fine but what's wrong with you ? What are you thinking about or should i say who are you thinking about ?" Questioned Joe referring to Caitlin .

"This has nothing to do about Caitlin" lied Barry .

"Ya , tell that to your face because your face has Caitlin written all over it . You can talk to me you know Barr . I don't know why you broke up with her in the first place . She is a good kid and being there for Iris the entire time just proves it ." said Joe sincerely . He had grown fond of Caitlin and she was perfect for Barry.

"I really don't know what to think Joe . She confuses me . She is like a complete different person with me . I mean she cares for me and everything but she just scares the crap out of me sometimes . I mean she broke into my apartment joe , who does that ?."

"Are you serious ? . She broke into your apartment ?" Asked Joe unbelievingly .

"Ya , that's a long story but that's not the whole thing Joe . Sometimes i think maybe i did a mistake breaking up with her but my mind tells me that i never loved her ."

"Joe ,i don't know anything about her . I don't know where she lives or where are her parents , anything . I feel like my gut is trying to tell me something but i can't figure out what ?" sighed Barry .

"I like her Barry . I mean she is independent , smart and you know what is her best quality Barry . She loves you will all her heart . So you know think about it Barr" saying this Joe got up from the couch turning to exit the room .

"Oh i forgot . I spoke to some witnesses from the accident and they told me that it was a white car that hit Iris .That's it , they didn't see anything else ." said Joe .

"Its not a lot but it is definitely something . Don't worry we will find that person" said Barry as he drifted back to his thoughts as soon as Joe left the room .

* * *

First things first , i am so sorry . Please forgive me . It has been nearly two weeks and i feel so bad .

I am feeling so guilty because this chapter didn't turn out the way i wanted it to and after such a long wait i didn't know if it was worth it but i couldn't make you guys wait anymore . It could have been better so i apologise again for that.I really had a lot going on these past few weeks .

Lastly i didn't thank u guys for all the reviews to my last chapter . Thank u once again and please leave a review .

XOXO until next time .


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

" how much sugar would you like in your coffee Caitlin ?" asked Iris from the kitchen counter.

" let me help you with that Iris . You shouldn't be walking on that leg so soon . You know what the doctor said right ? You need to stay off your feet as long as possible" said Caitlin as she walked to the kitchen . Grabbing the tray she placed it on the table . Helping Iris with her crutches they sat down on the couch.

"So where is Barry ? I haven't seen him home for some time now" said Caitlin looking around the room .

Iris smiled at Caitlin's question and said " dad and Barry have gone to the precinct for some emergency stuff . Don't worry Caitlin they will be back soon enough ."

Caitlin just smiled at Iris . Looking down at her watch she stared at it for a few seconds waiting for the right moment .

Taking another sip of her coffee Iris spoke " i wanted to thank you Caitlin for everything you have done since my accident . Dad told me that you were there the entire time i was in th.. uh ... i... i... don't fe... feel" said Iris breathless .

She felt like her chest was on fire . " pl..please ... hel...p gasped Iris as she fell on the floor from the couch coughing up blood on the carpet .

She tried blinking back the darkness forming around her eyes . Gasping for breath she dragged her body to the table for her phone but she saw Caitlin snatching it from there.

Caitlin took the phone and dropped it on the floor removing the battery . She sat there watching the whole scene . She just laughed at Iris who way lying on the floor Gasping for air .

She looked a little blue . " that's bad manners Iris. You can't just take anyone's phone . I can't let you do that or it will destroy my whole plan."

Laughing she got up from the couch and went next to Iris with a gun in her hand . "I am so glad Barry is not here , now i can finally kill you . Just answer me this question very quickly before you die ok ?" Asked Caitlin with a laugh .

"Sorry that's rude of me . Ya , so where was i . Uhhh... so which way did you like better the car accident one or the poison in your coffee ."

"You can tell me the truth ok . It won't hurt my feelings . Infact i can improve my way of thinking and it will definitely help me in killing Joe ."

Iris just looked at Caitlin , tears streaming down her face as she coughed up more blood causing some to spill on Caitlin's top .

"Are you insane Iris ? Can't you see where you are coughing up blood . This was from Versace , you little..." she said irritated . " No wonder i don't like you Iris" she grabbed a few tissues from the table ,quickly trying to wipe out the stains .

"You know Iris you made me think a lot . I had to plan something perfect to kill you . You are a lot of work . My mother would have liked you Iris ."

"I mean first i tried to kill you but you lived . I have no idea how. Then i thought instead of killing you i can use you first to get to Barry but you failed in that also . So here i am ."

"I know you are too young to die but if this makes you feel better i am killing someone with poison for the first time . I thought i should try something new" said Caitlin with a creepy laugh .

"Well enough of the chit chat" said Caitlin as she got up from there . " I need to leave before Barry comes otherwise he will never be mine ."

"Anyway Iris lets hope this is a final goodbye because i can't stand to see you anymore ."

"Ahh before i forget ,This is for ruining my life" said Caitlin as she shot Iris once with her gun "and this is for Barry" she shot her again .

Cleaning up all evidence she picked up her bag and began to leave the house with a smile on her face.

Sitting in her car Caitlin just laughed lightly at what had happened then a few minutes later she started laughing louder and louder , until her sides started to hurt .

"Caitlin ? Caitlin ?" Iris yelled as she snapped her fingers bringing Caitlin back to reality . "Damn Caitlin you are a day dreamer" said Iris with a laugh . "I have been calling your name for the last five minutes ."

"I am sorry" said Caitlin still a little shaken from her dream .

"Are you ok ?" Asked Iris worried .

"Yes , i am fine" she said with a fake smile . "I am really sorry Iris but i need to leave ." Grabbing her jacket she got up from the couch .

"Are you sure Caitlin ? Why don't i make you some coffee and then you can take off ."

"No its ok Iris . I need to leave . I just remembered that i have to do something or Dr . Wells will kill me" saying her goodbyes she left as quickly as possible leaving Iris stunned as to what just happened.

...

"Come on dammit" screamed Iris as she searched for something on the laptop . "Please , please for the love of God just show me something , anything dammit" shouted Iris with frustration as she banged her fist on the table making a loud noise .

"Everything ok Iris ? Asked Barry as he walked in to the room.

"God ! Barry , you scared the crap out of me . Who does that , huh ? . You nearly gave me a heart attack" sighed Iris as she quickly switched off her laptop as if she was hiding something .

"Sorry" said Barry with a laugh . He came next to Iris sitting on the couch. " what are you doing in the middle of the night ?".

"Nothing , that concerns you Barr ."said Iris with a smile.

"What are you doing here on your laptop ?" Asked Barry curious . "Are you watching something that you shouldn't Iris ?" Questioned Barry with a laugh . "You are so naughty Iris" laughed Barry .

"Oh my god ! Ahhh Barry ! That's disgusting . You're disgusting" screamed iris with embarrassment . Her cheeks were all red from what Barry had said .

To this Barry just continued to laugh making her punch him . "Ouch! that hurt Iris" said Barry as he rubbed his side .

"Barry can you go away . Please , i am doing some important work here ."

"No , i am sitting right here . It late at night and you are hiding something from me , well it makes me curious to know what it is . So i am not leaving until and unless you tell me ."

"Barry don't do this . Ok please . You are not suppose to know . I can't tell you anything unless i am absolutely sure of it ."

Barry just stared at Iris . All the humour fading from the room . "You can talk to me iris . I can help you . You can tell me anything you want ."

After a brief pause Iris continued " promise me you won't freak out . Maybe what i am thinking is just not right . Maybe its just fake assumptions , ok ? ."

"You need to promise me that you will not tell this to anyone . Not even my dad , ok Barry ?" told Iris seriously .

"Iris you are scaring me . What did you do ? ."

"Its not about me ok . Its about Caitlin" said Iris . She waited to see Barry's reaction . Seeing that he was calm she continued .

"The other day we met for coffee at jitters ."

" _So ' The Not Being On Time' disease is only in Barry's genes . Its good to see that" said Caitlin with a laugh ._

" _Oh definitely" said Iris laughingly as she joined Caitlin with their coffees ._

" _I am sorry for leaving so fast the other day . I just had some stuff to do" said Caitlin nervously ._

" _Oh don't worry about that Caitlin . All is good." Said Iris sincerely ._

"Iris ? Can you skip to the important stuff please ?" Questioned Barry a little irritated .

"Ya sure . By the way sorry about that . So what happened next is that we spoke on a few topics and then .." continued Iris .

" _I never apologised to you for your breakup with Barry . He just told me that things got complicated between you guys ."_

" _Well nothing is simple with Barry . He himself is complicated" said Caitlin with a fake smile ._

" _Oh that he is . It's like complicated is his middle name" laughed Iris ._

" _That's why he has you Iris . He needs you as a friend to help him understand things better . Differentiate between right and wrong . I love him Iris and i hope that you make him understand that i will always love him and that us staying together is a good thing for everyone" said Caitlin with a threatening voice ._

 _After a few minutes of awkward silence Iris spoke nervously " uhm i don't mean to intrude Caitlin but did you have any ex boyfriend's ?"_

" _Ya i had one . Well i thought he was different then all men but turns out all men are dogs . He cheated on me with my best friend ."_

" _Oh my God !" Gasped iris in shock . "I am so sorry . Then what happened ? ."_

 _...Flashback ..._

" _Hey Lucas , take care of yourself ok baby ? Can you believe this babe , i miss you already . I wish i didn't have this stupid thing to attend to . Then i would have spent my entire time with you" said Caitlin ._

" _I know baby . But you take care of yourself and we will see each other very soon" said Lucas as he was in bed with Peyton Sawyer ._

" _I love you Cait . Take care of yourself . I will speak to you later . I got to go " said Lucas._

" _I love you too Lucas ." A few minutes later after hanging up the phone Caitlin remembered that she forgot some papers for her boss . If she didn't have them then he will kill her ."_

" _Driver please take it back to the house" said Caitlin looking at her watch. She was definitely going to miss her flight now ._

 _When she entered the house with her keys she found the living room empty . Assuming that Lucas had left for work she started finding the papers ._

 _Not finding any papers in the living room ,she quickly went by her room to find the papers . When she opened the door she saw Lucas cheating on her with Peyton , her best friend ._

 _Angry she didn't know what to do . Instead of confronting Lucas she opened her drawer . Removing the gun she pulled the trigger twice killing them in cold blood ._

 _..._

" _Earth to Caitlin" said Iris waving her hand to bring Caitlin back to reality . "So what did you do after you found out ? You must be so devastated ." said Iris feeling sorry for Caitlin._

" _Uhh , i shot him and my friend and left them for dead . I killed them" said Caitlin coldly without any emotions._

 _Hearing this Iris just sat there in shock nearly chocking on her coffee . What felt like a few minutes but were hardly seconds she asked Caitlin " you are kidding right ? ."_

" _Uhh ? Oh ya definitely i am kidding . What i meant was that i killed them from my hearts" she laughed mentally kicking herself for what she said._

"The way she said that Barry was creepy , way to creepy . That's what i was doing on the laptop , checking if what she said was true." Said Iris looking at Barry .

Barry just stared at her waiting for her answer. "So did you find anything ? ."

"No i didn't . There was a case a few years back . It matches the exact thing Caitlin told me but the killer is someone called Brooke Davis and she is behind bars ."

"There you go Iris . Case solved . Now let it go ok . If joe finds out that you hacked into the CCPD database . He will kill us both ."

"That's the problem Barry . I can't let it go . I don't know what it is but its like my gut is trying to tell me something ."

"She cracked a joke Iris . You can't do anything to that ."

"No Barr . You didn't see her face when she said that and plus the way she told me to talk to you was like she was threatening me and then she smiled saying that as if mission accomplished or something ." said Iris remembering that conversation .

...

"I swear i am going to kill that little bitch" screamed Caitlin listening to the feed . She had installed nano cameras inside the West house to see Barry's every move .

" I knew it dammit . I shouldn't have said anything to that ...uhhh God !"

"she is on to me now" she screamed throwing the vase from the bedside table . " No , no , she can't find anything . She can't . I can't stay away from Barry . That can't happen ." said Caitlin scared .

"calm down Caitlin . Its ok , take a deep breath . I just need to plan something a little early now ."

...

"Hey i am so sorry i am late" said Barry as he sat down on the table .

"Glad to see that you still haven't changed at all after so many years" said Patty .

"Its good to see you too Patty . So are you here for some case ?" asked Barry curious as to why she wanted to meet him so urgently .

"Uhm no . I am here for another reason ... You see after the dinner at Joe's house . I can't stop thinking about you Barry ." said Patty nervously .

Seeing that Barry was going to reply she cut him off. "Please don't say anything . Let me finish first Barry ."

"It was a big mistake leaving you for my job . I regret it every single day . I feel incomplete without you. I miss you so much Barry and seeing you with Caitlin just repressed all the feelings i had for you since a long time ." said Patty tears streaming down her face .

"I know this is a bad time because you are in a relationship and i don't want to jeopardise that . So its ok if you don't say it back because i will wait for you my entire life if i have to ."

Hearing this Barry didn't know how to react to what Patty had said . He had wanted to hear this the entire time after they had broken up . After a few minutes of silence Barry got up from his chair and came a little closer to Patty .

Cupping her cheeks with love and affection he brought his lips in contact with Patty and kissed her .

"I love you to Patty Spivot . You just made this the best day of my life" said Barry with a smile and kissed her again forgetting everything , all sorrow , hardships.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter . Kdesai this chapter was for you . I hope you liked evil Caitlin.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope it wasn't that violent or creepy . I don't want to freak anyone out .

Lastly please review this chapter and thank you guys for all your reviews .

XOXO until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

So how does one get ready for their first date with their high school lover ? honestly its like everybody else right? Everyone just tells you to be yourself . Well , that's right ...

Taking a final look in the mirror Barry quickly rushed down the stairs and walked towards the living room .

"If you change one more time , i am going to shoot you " said Joe as he looked at Barry from his chair. It was almost an hour now and Barry was still changing clothes deciding what to wear.

Giving joe a annoyed look Barry rushed back to his room and changed into a white shirt and blue jeans with a jacket . After spraying a lot of deo and applying lots of gel on his hair Barry looked down at his watch , God he was late .. again .

...

"Wow Barry ! Some things never change" said Patty with a laugh as she saw Barry coming close towards her .

"Is that lonely looking flower for me Barry Allen ?" Questioned Patty as she saw Barry standing still holding a single rose .

"What ? ... is this dumb? I thought about getting you a full bouquet , but then i thought is was weird" said Barry nervously as he handed her the single flower.

"Wow ! You look amazing Patty" he said with a smile . God she looked gorgeous in that tight black dress . Her hair was tied in a bun and she had worn long earrings with a matching pendent . She looked mesmerising.

"Thank u Barr . You don't clean up so bad yourself Mr. Allen ."

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter . " here is the wine list sir" he handed down the menu to Barry.

Barry looked down at the wine list nervously. He had no idea . Flipping the page he checked the wine list .

Patty looked at the waiter who was staring at Barry and said " i don't know about Romeo here but I'll have a beer ."

"What about you sir ?" Asked the waiter.

"I'll have one too" said Barry.

" thank you for what you did . You didn't have to do that" said Barry with a smile . " Let me ask you a question why did you bring me here all the way for tacos ?" asked Barry with a laugh .

"That's it ? Your sweetness lasted a minute and to answer your question they are spiciest tacos."

A few minutes later a waitress brought food on the table.

"I thought you didn't even like tacos" Laughed Barry .

"Oh please . I have liked tacos all my life . I thought you knew that Allen and plus these are the best tacos in entire Central City."

"Come on Barry you ready ? Lets see what you got ."

With a smile Barry stared at Patty as he took a large bite of his taco .

After an hour of sticky fingers , burning mouth and a lot of talking the room was filled with a excited screaming " yes ! I win .. oh my God i win ." Patty laughed at the scene in front of her as she saw Barry gulping down his entire beer in a matter of seconds . His whole face was a mess of sauces drooling down his face.

"You ok ? I told you Barry these were the spiciest tacos in central city." Said patty with a laugh . She was having an amazing time . She was glad she didn't cancel . This was the best date she had ever gone on since Barry .

"Ahh my mouth burns . God ,i thought you were bluffing."

"I never bluff . Anyway just admit it i am the champion of all things spicy."

"Hands down Patty . You are the spice champion of central city" said Barry with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. Well i will be right back . This requires soap and water." Saying this Patty got up from the chair but not before giving Barry a peck on the lips.

Barry just smiled as Patty left . Barry felt happy , it was something that hadn't felt in a long time . He was glad he gave Patty another chance. Another chance to make their relationship stronger and better . A bond so strong that was going to take a lot to even try and brake it apart .

They had no idea what was about to come their way sooner than they had hoped .

...

" _Sorry did i wake you up my baby ? "said Caitlin as she was playing with her boyfriend's hair . " i always did love your hair Nathan . They were the first thing that made me fall for you" she said with a smile as she ripped out the tape from his mouth ._

" _Please , i will do anything ..._

" _Shh baby how do i look ?" Asked Caitlin as she got up from the chair ,dressed in a white wedding gown . Her hair was lightly curled . She had worn a gorgeous set of jewellery to go with her dress ._

 _Nathan didn't know what to say to Caitlin . She was like a frigging time bomb , ready to explode any second . Faking a smile he told " you look amazing Cait."_

" _Now Please Just let me go" begged Nathan as he tried pulling the rope bound to his hands._

" _Awe Nate , slow down . I know you are so eager to get married to me . I just wish that you would have listened to me before then i wouldn't have to get my hands dirty ."_

 _She then sat down on the floor coming down to his eye level "looks like i killed your father for nothing . I actually liked him " she said laughing._

 _A few seconds later Caitlin just got angry and started yelling " if you would have just said yes the first time i asked you we could have saved so much time . We would actually be on our honeymoon together."_

" _Anyway so do you like this suit . I picked it out for you specially" screamed Caitlin in excitement . All her anger fading away in a matter of seconds._

 _Breathing heavily Nathan replied nervously " its lovely , just like you Caitlin . Now please untie me so that i can go try out that suit ."_

" _Sure baby , why not ." Just as Caitlin was about to free the man Caitlin's door bulged open " Caitlin i am home ... oh my god Caitlin , free him right now . Let him go" shouted the mother._

" _Mom what are you doing here . You are not suppose to be here." Said Caitlin afraid ._

" _Caitlin , this is not you . I need you to let him go."_

" _No , no i can't do that mom . I love him a lot . You need to understand. I feel very lonely without him" said Caitlin with tears in her eyes . " You will help me right ? We are getting married tonight mom . Your daughter is getting married" she said with a smile ._

" _Sweetie i want you to take a deep breath and calm down . Did you take your medicine caity ? Asked her mother in a calm voice._

" _I don't need my medication mom . Don't you see i am fine. I am fine" said Caitlin frustrated by her mother questions ._

 _Seeing that her mother was just standing there Caitlin took the opportunity and without thinking pushed her mother down the stairs ._

 _Caitlin just stood there as she heard a blood curdling scream and saw her mother flying down the stairs ._

 _Satisfied with her method she then started freeing Nathan from the restraints "Come on baby . We don't have a lot of time. We need to leave now ,if we want to live a happy married life" said Caitlin. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" smiled Caitlin._

 _..._

Caitlin walked down the carpeted hallway of the CCPD with boxes of pizza in her hands leading to the elevator, whilst humming to herself . She was excited to see Barry .

She missed him so much . She didn't get to see him a lot since their breakup and now with Iris getting back to work after her accident ,had stopped her frequent visits at the West house . Which meant having no chance of seeing Barry.

Just as the doors of the elevators were closing off someone rushed into the door quickly . Before Caitlin could even realise who it was the other women said with a smile " oh my God Caitlin. Its so good to see you ."

Caitlin just raised her eyebrows to the women in front of her . Realising who she was " Patty , its good to see you too" said Caitlin with a fake smile.

Not knowing what to say further she pushed down the button and asked Patty which floor she wanted to go to . She found it a little strange that she wanted to go to the same floor as her .

Counting the miserable seconds of her life with the cop she just waited for the door of the elevator to open.

"Caitlin i heard about you and Barry. I am so sorry" said Patty sincerely.

"Are you really ?" mumbled Caitlin in her mouth. She knew Patty was just putting up a fake act with the West family . She could easily see through patty. She was just like her .

She knew that she was just waiting to attack on Barry. So that he would be completely hers but that was never going to happen.

"Cait... Caitlin did you say something ?" Asked Patty .

Before Caitlin could reply the doors to the elevator opened up . Caitlin quickly rushed out the elevator as fast as her legs could carry . If she had spent one more minute with patty going on and on .. she would have probably smashed her head and split it in half.

She knocked on Barry's door while flashing a very excited smile. Her hands shook as she heard his voice telling her to come in .

"Hey Barry" she said with a nervous smile .

"Caitlin ? Hey , what are you doing here ?" Asked Barry confused as to why the hell was she here.

Ignoring the expression on Barry's face Caitlin said with a smile " i got lunch for us . Its your favourite Barry . I wanted to start over. I miss you a lot Barry ."

"Caitlin i uhh i don't know how to say this to you ...

"Hey baby" came in Patty's voice as she entered his lab .

"what the hell are you doing here ?" Screamed Caitlin "Are you following me or something?" realising what she had done Caitlin apologised with a fake smile " I am sorry Patty but can you come in later . Barry and i have to discuss something important."

" Uhh ... Patty just looked at Barry confused .

"No wait . Why did she call you baby ? Barry tell me . Tell me dammit" screamed Caitlin tears trailing down her face as she looked at Barry .

"That's what I wanted to tell you Catlin . Patty and i are together now" said Barry which almost sounded as a whisper.

Catlin just started laughing at what Barry said . Looking at everyone she said "why are you not laughing . It was a joke . You were kidding right ? Tell me you are lying Barry ."

Seeing that everyone was just standing still Caitlin wiped her tears and just threw the boxes of food on the floor and walked closer to a stunned Patty " I will make you pay for what you did . I will make sure of that" and walked out of there .

...

Caitlin took another sip of her beer and walked into the nearest shop that sold hair products. To say that Caitlin Snow was a mess was an understatement . Her face had smudges of her mascara running down her face along with her makeup . Her hair was a mess .

Caitlin swayed a little as she looked through the selection of blonde hair dyes until she found the right one .

...

"Wake up Barr , wake up baby" whispered Caitlin to a sleeping Barry . It was 2 am in the morning and Caitlin had broken into Barry's apartment for the second time .

"Cait ?" Questioned Barry sluggishly as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes .

"God what are you doing here in the middle of the night in my bedroom and what the hell are you wearing ?" Asked Barry now fully awake at the scene in front of him .

"Do you like it Barry ?" Asked Caitlin as she got up from his side , swaying a little as Barry's apartment was going round and round , showing her white wedding gown she was wearing . "Do you like my hair ? They are blonde . Now you can leave Patty and we can go out together ."

"Caitlin please stop this . We just can't go out because you have blonde hair ." said Barry worried with Caitlin's behaviour.

I did this all of this for you . Come on , lets get married right now Barry . We could just run away from everyone . Please Barry ,we don't need them . We can create our own little world" she smiled as she thought about the future and took Barry's hand in hers .

Barry pulled back from her grip " you need to leave now or i am going to call the police."

"You are scaring me Caitlin . You need to let me go . I am not right for you " said Barry .

"No baby , don't say that. You and i are perfect , perfect just like Nathan and i were."

"I just wish he wouldn't have sided with my mother but you know what Barry i don't care because he got what he deserved for ruining my life and the funny thing is so did the others" she said with a laugh .

"You don't know all the things that i have done for you , for our love . To make you fall for me and the sad part is i don't feel bad because i will do everything in my power to get what i want . I want you Barry and i will kill every single one to get you if i have to" said Caitlin laughing .

Barry just stood there stunned as to what Caitlin was saying . His legs felt like gello ,he felt like he was going to be sick . All the events just leaving a terrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach .

Before Barry could even register what was happening the next thing that he heard was the sound of Caitlin falling on the floor into the world of unconscious.

* * *

Hey guys , i hope you all like this chapter . Sorry for the late update .

I know the you definitely don't serve wine with tacos but the wine scene was from supernatural and i like it , sorry if it doesn't make sense.

Highlander348 i am definitely going to hurt Barry physically after a few chapters.

Please review and let me know if you like this chapter .

XOXO until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The sun was coming in through the crack of the curtains . The light too bright falling on her face . Groaning she cracked open her eyes , closing them quickly as she tried adjusting her retinas . Covering her face with her hands she rolled onto her back and felt the worst wave off nausea hit her .

Turning to her side to drink a glass of water to settle her stomach she realised something was different . Everything in the room was different . There were no photos of her and Barry on the stand. The pillow with Barry's photo on it was not there . Looking around her surroundings she realised that this was not her room .

She quickly bolted into a sitting position which she regretted as her head felt like it was going to explode. Moaning she tried recalling last nights events . The whole night was a blank to her .

She pushed over her legs to the side and got up from the bed . Looking at her image in the mirror she wanted to kill herself . Brushing a hand all over her hair she tried thinking all the damage she created .

 _You don't know all the things that i have done for our love . To make you fall for me and the sad part is i don't feel bad because i will do anything in my power to get what i want. I want you Barry and i will kill every single one to get you if i have to ._

Caitlin stood in front of the mirror looking panicked. Her hands shook as she started remembering last nights events .

"Oh God , what did i do ... no , no" mumbled Caitlin breathless . Her breathing coming in small puffs as she felt her heart racing .

"What did i do" cried Caitlin . "He wasn't suppose to know . This was not my plan . I can't lose Barry . I will not lose him . He needs to understand that all of this will make our love stronger. That we are made for each other ."

Walking down the stairs she walked through the hallway in search of Barry , thinking of a backup story .

"Barry ? Barry ? Is anyone here ?" questioned Caitlin as she searched through the empty apartment . Looking at the clock hanging on the wall she knew that Barry must have left for work . Taking a deep breath she quickly left Barry's apartment planning her next step in play .

...

Barry was sitting in his lab testing some blood work when his phone rang again for the tenth time that morning . Looking at the caller id he ignored the call . He didn't feel like speaking to Caitlin now .

Barry sat there thinking everything that happened yesterday . He felt confused and scared .

"I hate you" exhaled Iris as she entered Barry's lab . "This is all your fault" continued Iris as she stood in front of her best friend in a gorgeous dress .

"I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement , but no you said " take journalism , Iris reporters have all the fun" imitating Barry's voice .

"Guess what Barry ? reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring . I'm bored . I blame you" screamed Iris as she took a seat besides Barry .

"What happened ? Why are you looking at me like that ? Its as if you just saw a ghost" said Iris.

"Iris ? Hi , what are you doing here ?" questioned Barry as he looked at Iris confused.

"Are you serious ? I have been here since the last five minutes rambling about ... forget it . Are you alright Barry ?"

"Ya am fine . I was just thinking about something . So what are you doing here ?"

"Well since you asked so nicely i was here ..."

"So did you get any information about the shooting ?" Cut in Barry interrupting Iris .

"What ? No , no uhm i didn't dig up any information. Its like everything is a dead end ." said Iris sincerely.

Nodding he continued nervously " did you try and talk to the victims parents ? Maybe they know something .

Iris stared at Barry , worry evident in her eyes " i would but it seems that they are dead ."

"You are worrying me now . Do i need to be worried Barry ? Why are you asking me these questions ? Did something happen?"

"No , everything's fine Iris . There is nothing to be worried about" lied Barry.

There was an awkward silence after a few seconds. No one said anything. Barry just sat there doing the rest of his work and Iris didn't want to stretch the matter and make things worse .

Just as Iris was about to leave the lab Barry's phone started to ring . "Its Caitlin" said Iris looking at the display .

Barry looked at Iris . He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to pick up Caitlin's call but he also didn't want Iris to think that something was wrong .

He quickly rejected the call and went back to his work again . " i will call her back later , i have to finish my report or captain Singh will kill me" said Barry.

"Whatever , I've got to go , my day job beacons" said Iris . " Just remember that you can talk to me . So will i see you tonight for dinner at nine ? ."

"Sorry , i can't make it tonight for dinner. I have plans with Patty" smiled Barry thinking about the most gorgeous women in the entire world . He couldn't wait to meet her .

Barry just nodded as she left his lab. He just sat there staring down at his phone . As much as he wanted to forget that Caitlin ever called him , he couldn't . Looking at his phone he stared down at the eleven voicemails . All from Caitlin.

Picking up his phone he started playing them from the earliest .

"Hey Barry , i am so sorry . Yesterday was a bad day for me and i got drunk and i said somethings that i regret . I am so sorry apologised Caitlin ."

Barry then played the next message . "Barry pl.. please i know you are mad at me . Please just talk to me . I feel so alone . I need you Barry" cried Caitlin.

Barry listened to every single one of them except the last one . Taking a deep breath he pressed the last one. " Hey Barry , i don't know how to say this but umm , can we forget everything that has happened and can we start something new , i would like it if we could be friends again ."

" If you are listening to this please meet me tonight at my house for dinner at eight . We could sort things out and everything will be alright . Please , uhh i will be waiting for you " finished Caitlin.

Barry just sat there in complete silence . He didn't know how to handle the situation anymore , he felt like everything had gone from bad to worse . Everything was messed up .

...

It was almost eight and Caitlin had was almost ready . She had made every dish that Barry loved . She just wanted them to have a great time . She couldn't lose him now .

She placed the last dish on the table and waited for the clock to turn eight . Running a hand through her blonde hair Caitlin waited for the door bell to ring .

She had worn a simple but yet lovely red dress. She didn't want Barry to feel like she was trying to robe him into any relationship.

She just had to take things one step at a time and then as per her plan Barry will be hers in no time.

A few minutes turned into almost two hours and Barry was nowhere to be seen . Caitlin just sat there on the table waiting for him to arrive any second . Tears trailed down her face . She felt lonely and angry .

 _Nathan felt the blindfold pulled away as he blinked several times to adjust to the light . He looked around his surroundings . He was in a house which was surrounded by greenery everywhere ._

 _Nathan just sat there in the living room his hands tied to the chair. The living room was decorated with red roses everywhere . He just closed his eyes and tried to comfort his mind ._

" _Nate how do you like this place ? I know that this isn't what we dreamed off but we can't go to our dream house yet , since my mother must have already run off to the police" said Caitlin as she walked into the living room placing pots of food on the table . She wanted their dinner to be perfect ._

" _Come on babe open your mouth, its your favourite" said Caitlin with a smile as she brought the spoon closer to Nathan's mouth ._

 _After eating the first bite Nathan wanted to spit it out of his mouth but he avoided to do so. He knew one thing for sure , don't ever insult Caitlin Snow or else he will have to pay the price . Gulping down the worst spaghetti in his life he smiled at Caitlin " this is lovely Caitlin" ._

 _Caitlin just smiled at Nathan's words , excited as to how everything was playing out . She had never felt so happy and complete in her life ._

" _Cait what's that noise ?" asked Nathan nervously._

" _Hold on baby" replied Caitlin with anger as she got up from the chair walking to the room ._

 _Nathan tried freeing his hands from the rope as soon as Caitlin left . He wanted to get the hell out of here . Nathan tried reaching for the knife on the kitchen counter but was stopped when he heard Caitlin's heals hitting the floor with every step alerting him of her arrival ._

 _The next thing that he saw brought chills up his spine as Caitlin dragged an old women who was mumbling something through the tape covering her mouth . He hands were tied behind her back and her dress had spatters of dried blood ._

" _Caitlin, what is all this ?" Asked Nathan scared ._

 _Caitlin looked up from the old women to Nathan and gave him a smile " i am sorry baby , i didn't want you to see this but apparently someone doesn't know when to shut up" ._

 _Seeing the nervous expression on Nathans face Caitlin walked closer to Nathan and sat down to his eye level . "Don't worry everything is going to be fine . We are just going to live in their house for a while ."_

" _Caitlin what did you do?"_

" _Nathan , you need to believe me i didn't want the things to turn out this way . It just happened . I told them to give us this apartment because it was just the way i wanted but they refused Nathan ."0_

" _The old man was going to call the police if we didn't leave so i snapped and killed him. You know i wouldn't do any of this if it was not important right ? You believe me right Nathan ?"_

" _I asked them nicely and they refused. How could they refuse Nathan ? How could they ?" Cried Caitlin._

" _Your sick , God your sick" cried Nathan. " You need help Caitlin . Please just let me go . Please , i can't do this with you . I don't love you . I never have . Just please let me ..."_

 _Before Nathan could even realise what had happened Caitlin took the frying pan from the kitchen counter and hit it on his head again and again . Caitlin just watched in satisfaction as she saw the sticky substance growing across his head ,where the pan had collided with his head ._

Caitlin drank another sip of her beer before pulling the table cloth in anger bringing down all the food on the floor . She cried as she started smashing the plates on the wall destroying everything into small pieces .

She gasped trying to breathe . She felt like she couldn't breathe , everything hurt . She felt broken and empty just like everything around her .

Another tear trailed down her face as she felt her legs beginning to wobble . Caitlin took another sip , grimacing as she felt the liquid burning down her throat.

Caitlin didn't even feel the slightest of pain as the glass in her hand smashed into million pieces causing the glass shard to penetrate the skin . Blood poured down her palm dripping its way down to the floor .

Caitlin pulled away the shard embedded in her skin without flinching . She rushed into the room trying to find the GPS tracker that she had installed in Barry's car . She wanted to see why Barry hadn't come to meet her.

Searching for his location she waited impatiently . A few seconds later the red dot blinked a couple of times giving her Barry's location. Without wasting another minute Caitlin took off in a hurry .

...

"Barry where are you taking me ?" Asked Patty as she sat in the car for what felt like a life time . " Atleast remove the blindfold" requested Patty in a frustrated voice .

"Can you stop fidgeting with the blindfold Patty. If you are going to remove it then there is going to be nothing special about the surprise , Ok ? So please do me a favour and stay calm we are almost there" said Barry.

True to his word Patty felt the car come to a stop after a few seconds. She heard Barry saying " don't move , i am coming to get you ."

Patty smiled as she felt Barry's hand brushing her skin as he helped her get out of the car .

Walking a few steps Barry removed the blindfold off her eyes " alright , here we go."

When Patty opened her eyes she had seen the most amazing thing in the entire world . Ahead of her , the sun was setting ,flooding the sky with shades of orange and red .

"Wow , this is the most amazing thing i have ever seen" said Patty as she grabbed Barry's hand coming closer to him .

"So a little further and we reach our destination" said Barry as they walked hand in hand .

" oh my god ! This is ... when did you have time to do this Barry. I can't believe this , this is lovely" said Patty smiling at Barry's effort.

In front of them there was a tent set up with lots of lights . The small table inside had all of Patty's favourite food with a bottle of wine .

After a wonderful three course meal Barry suggested that they take a walk down the beach .

Patty had never been so happy her entire life. She never wanted this date to end . She had always loved the beaches when she was a kid , she always felt that beaches were romantic. She didn't know if it was the soft touch of the ocean breeze , gently blowing upon the face or maybe it was the soft cool sand that enveloped her bare feet or perhaps it was the feeling when you spend an amazing time with the one you love .

"Patty ? Can you close your eyes ?" Asked Barry nervously as he looked at Patty in her eyes .

"No , not again Barry . I think i have had enough surprises to last for a long time ."

"Please" requested Barry. "I promise this is the last one ." Nodding patty closed her eyes .

" you can open them now" said Barry a few seconds later .

When patty opened her eyes " Barry what are you doing?" Asked Patty in shock ."

"What i should have done a long time ago . Will you marry me Patty Spivot" said Barry as he sat down on one knee holding the most beautiful ring that anyone hand seen .

Patty wiped down the single tear that trailed her face " oh my god , yes , yes . Its a yes Barry Allen" squealed Patty with happiness.

* * *

Hey , i hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review if you do. I love reading all your reviews . It makes me happy.

A few more chapters to go till we reach the end. Something tells me Barry is going to get hurt in the crossfire 😈😈


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Barry sat at home trying to enjoy his day off from his job at the CCPD . These past few days had been quite hectic since he had proposed to patty and were now starting to catch up to him , making him tired . Not to mention the added pressure of his wedding day which was getting closer and closer , making him nervous thus causing lack of sleep .

Barry had only fallen asleep for a few minutes as he had another one of his wedding nightmare , waking him up once again . Unable to fall asleep Barry decided to distract himself by grabbing his favourite book . He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear the clicking of the high heels coming up behind him. Barry screamed as loudly as he could when he felt a cold hand press against his shoulder.

"What the ... hell is wrong with you Iris ?" Screamed Barry as he turned around . "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Iris tried to bit back her laugher as she looked at Barry , his expression full of horror . Not wanting to say anything which would make him mad and escalate it any further Iris said in a quite voice " I'm sorry . I didn't mean to startle you . The door was open and i didn't want to disturb you ."

"Its alright . A lot has been going on and my head hasn't exactly been in the game these past few days ."

Nodding Iris sat down next to Barry "anyway have you seen Patty today ?"

Barry looked up at her "no , i haven't seen her since this morning . I tried calling her but she didn't call me back . She must be busy working at the precinct. Is everything okay ?" Asked Barry concerned .

"There is nothing to worry about . We were meeting for lunch today at Jitters and she didn't show up . Its not like her to ditch me . I thought she will be here seeing as we can't exactly separate you guys since you two are attached at each others hip all the time" laughed Iris .

Looking at the death glare that Barry was throwing towards her she stopped laughing and spoke seriously " Sorry ,You are right . She must have just been busy with work and must have completely forgotten about it ."

Barry just sat there unconvinced looking at Iris . He didn't know what it was but something was not right . He could feel it in his gut . He quickly grabbed his phone from the table and speed dialled Patty .

He just sat there waiting for her to pick up the phone but instead he got her voicemail once again . Barry felt his mouth dry up , his brain telling him that something was definitely wrong . He knew Patty since a long time and never had she ever left her phone unattended . Even when she was busy she would always call back immediately once she had finished her work .

"Barry" came Iris's voice a little to loud interrupting his thoughts . Looking up at her that's when he realised that he had zoned out completely and she had been talking to him the entire time . " What ?" Asked Barry a little frustrated waiting for her to continue.

"I was telling you that if you want i could go and check out the precinct and see if Patty is alright" said Iris worried about Barry. She didn't know what was going on the last few days but Barry was acting a little strangely than he use to since she had told him about the incident with Caitlin at the coffee house regarding her ex- boyfriend .

Barry nodded " thank you Iris . This means a lot to me . Meanwhile i can't sit here and do nothing, i will swing by her apartment and see if she is there. Maybe she just slept in" said Barry praying to God that it was true and that everything was okay and he was just imagining things. Just as Iris left for the precinct Barry quickly sat in the car driving off to his fiancés apartment.

...

Patty moaned in pain as she tried opening her eyes . She had to blink a couple of times trying to adjust her pupils to the darkness around her . She looked around trying to take in her surroundings but she had no bloody idea where she was . She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened but nothing came in mind except for the pounding of her head .

She tried to sit up but found it impossible as she was tied to the chair her hands behind her back bound together and her ankles tied tightly with a rope . She tried to stay calm , taking in deep breaths . She tried to remember her basic training on how to survive but nothing seemed to work .

Calming her self down she started pulling the ropes , trying to loosen them . She felt a metallic taste form in her mouth as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as she felt the rope digging into her skin leaving red marks all over her wrist .

Tears trailed down her face as she racked her brain trying to remember what had happened . That's when everything started coming back to her .

Iris ...

She was going to meet Iris for lunch .

She remembered leaving her house in a hurry as she was late. ... Rushing into the compound trying to open her car door .

That's when she felt the prick of the needle into her skin . The last thing she remembered was looking at the reflection of Caitlin on her car door feeling everything going numb as she fell to the ground . Everything turning black as she lost consciousness.

She tried to untie the ropes but stopped when she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer as she felt someone enter the room . Patty immediately closed her eyes as the light turned on causing the brightness to burn directly into her eyes .

"Thank God your up . If i would have known that Etrophine was going to knock you out for such a long time i would have given you something else" said Caitlin with a evil smile as she walked a little closer standing right next to Patty . She then bent down coming next to her eye level and said with a smirk " you see , I'm a bit on a time schedule."

Seeing that Patty still hadn't opened her eyes Caitlin grabbed her hair and pulled it with full force causing her to open her eyes. "You look at me when i talk to you ,do you understand?"

Patty nodded with fear as she felt Caitlin wipe the tears falling from her face . That's when she saw the room she was being kept in . The entire room was surrounded by Barry's photos hanging on each and every wall .

Every photo covering each and every feature of Barry . She noticed some of the photos were recent taken a day or two before . She noticed that most of the photos were edited with Caitlin's face beside Barry .

Some of them were even from Patty's house where Barry and Patty were snuggled around each other with Patty's head cut out and instead covered with Caitlin's photo .

"Sorry ... i am so sorry" cried Patty with fear . A chill ran down her spine knowing that she and Barry were being watched the entire time .

Caitlin just grinned and pulled out the gun from her back pocket placing it right onto Patty's head . "Sorry ? Sorry , are you kidding me ? That's what you have to say to me after what you have done ."

" You took away my Barry from me . He was mine . He was the love of my life . You deserve every bit of what i am going to do to you" said Caitlin raging with anger staring directly into her eyes. Then suddenly her lips turned into a smile and she let out a high pitched giggle and removed the gun from her forehead " no silly, i was just kidding with you ."

"I would have done that before . That was eventually my plan but now i have changed. Barry changed me . I promised him that i would never kill anyone again . I would do anything for Barry . He completes me . He makes me feel loved ."

"So now i am going to keep you alive and kicking here for a few months . My poor Barry will think that you had cold feet and left him and there I'll be picking up the pieces of his broken heart" laughed Caitlin . "Then you know the rest of it . He will fall in love with me again and we will be one happy family" squealed Caitlin in excitement.

"Now if you excuse me i have to go and pick up a few things from your apartment for your little stay here" smiled Caitlin . "Till then make yourself at home." Just as she was about to leave the room she quickly grabbed a scarf from the table and tied it over Patty's mouth . She then locked the door and grabbed Patty's house keys from her bag and left as fast as possible.

...

Barry quickly entered Caitlin's building rushing in as fast as possible . He tried calming his heart down as he felt it beating out of his chest as all sought of thoughts ran through his mind as he saw Patty's car still in the compound . Leaving only one scenario that she was at home resting .

Just as he reached her floor he ran into the hallway .He knocked on the door for quite some time waiting for her to open the door . A few minutes turned into ten and there was still no answer. Just as he was going to leave that's when he remembered that Patty always kept a key inside the vase placed besides the door .

A few minutes later he entered the apartment. "Patty ? ... Patty where are you ?" Questioned Barry as he searched the entire apartment looking for her to find it empty . Everything was exactly in place as it use to be the only missing thing was Patty.

He quickly removed his phone from his pocket and just as he was about to call Joe he heard something. The sound of keys jingling and lock being turned around. Thinking that it was Patty he quickly rushed into the living room " Patty , where ...

"Caitlin what are you doing here ?" Asked Barry as he came face to face with Caitlin curious as to what she was doing here .

Caitlin just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do . She hadn't expected Barry to be at Patty's apartment . She tried to think of something anything that would get her out of this situation . She tried speaking but nothing came out of her mouth . It was as if her parents caught her stealing from the cookie jar .

She started walking closer to Barry covering the distance between them to less then a few steps " uhm .. Patty told me to... uhm pick up somethings for her since she is leaving today" lied Caitlin saying the first thing that came into her mouth.

"What are you talking about ? Where is she going ?" Asked Barry in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening . A few days ago they were engaged and now Patty was running away from everything. He knew something was not right , that Caitlin was just lying . He knew it in his heart that Patty wouldn't do this to him.

"Your lying . Patty would never run like this and since when have you been friends with her ? You don't even know her" spat Barry with anger as he started to pace around the floor. "So why don't you do me a favour and tell me the truth . What are you doing here Caitlin ? ."

Caitlin just stood there hurt by what Barry had said . She knew that he loved her but she didn't like it when he spoke to her like that . She took a deep breath and picked up the vase beside her and before Barry even knew it she took it and smashed it will full force hitting the back of his head .

She just stood there in silence as she saw Barry's body falling in slow motion . Blood pooling everywhere staining the white floor . Realising what she had done she dropped the vase from her hand . Suddenly her legs beginning to feel weak under the pressure and she felt her body falling on to the floor , sitting next to Barry .

She continued to watch the blood stain forming on the floor , her eyes beginning to water as she felt everything around her begin to crumble . Her plan now completely destroyed .

She just sat there staring at Barry " i put my blood into this . This can't be happening. I put my blood into this" mumbled Caitlin again and again completely broken trying to think of another way to complete her plan . She had promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make him fall for her no matter what and this time she was not going to back down.

Little did she know that this was just the start and nothing in her life was ever going to be the same again .

* * *

Sorry , i know it has been a really long time but i was super busy and was working on my other story .

I hope you all are still here with me . If so please let me know by writing your thoughts on this chapter .

So next time Barry is going to go through something very traumatic . I know this is what you all have been waiting for . So i will try and update as soon as i can .

XOXO until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The first thing that Barry became aware of as he neared consciousness was the floating sensation that he felt as he lifted his head , regretting it completely as his head began to throb. As he Clawed his way towards total consciousness he felt something wet at the back of his neck . Something sticky that was dripping on his t-shirt . The dampness seeping through, nipping irritatingly at his skin. He felt like throwing up as he smelt something awful surrounding the air. He didn't know what it was but it smelt like rotten egg .

He blinked around trying to focus his eyes on his surroundings. The room he was being held captive was dark with only a dim light that was flickering every few seconds . It looked like he was in some kind of a basement where it was freaking cold . So cold that is felt like a freezer making it impossible to sit on the cold floor as his thin t-shirt and shorts didn't do a lot keeping him warm from the cold.

Barry tried folding his legs and arms , trying to bring it together so that he could stay warm and radiate some heat but he noticed that he couldn't move anything. He could feel the sharp pain of metal biting into his skin as his wrists were tightly bound together by handcuffs and his ankles by chains which were chained to the pole not to far from where he was sitting , giving him only a few steps to walk and stretch his legs.

Barry tried to stay calm , his body trembling with fear . He had no idea where exactly he was and what was going on. He wasn't really sure what had happened . One moment he had entered Patty's house and the next thing he remembered was Cait... Caitlin hitting him at the back of his head.

" Damn it" he hissed , trying to shift to a slightly more comfortable position as everything felt sore in his body , but that was the least of his problems right now . He needed to get out of here and find Patty . He couldn't lose her now , he had just got her back after all these years.

Barry still couldn't believe what was happening. He felt angry that he couldn't see what was going on the entire time . He felt like someone was just playing a sick prank on him and all will be fine once it was over. He tried to take deep breaths but the cold made it impossible for him to breathe.

Barry slowly tried to get up from his seated position . Everything felt like it was moving and he felt like he was going to hit the ground . He tried supporting his back to the wall as he waited for the dizziness to subside .

Blinking his eyelids for a few times he sluggishly tried to take a step forward . The task that would have hardly taken a few seconds was taking him quite sometime as he walked the small distance . He nearly lost his balance as the chain around his legs abruptly pulled him back as it was only long enough to cover a few steps.

Maintaining his balance after a few seconds Barry stood there looking at the door in front of him which was far away . He tried to free himself from the chains but found it impossible. He knew he had to save his strength for later so that he could escape once Caitlin opened the door . Barry tried to cover his nose as the rotten smell hit him once more , a little stronger than last time .

"Oh God !" screamed Barry in horror as he turned his head to the side . Suddenly he felt like his stomach exploded . He quickly opened his mouth as what felt like everything in his stomach spilled onto the floor . He closed his eyes as he tried not to think about what he saw . He felt his legs begin to crumble as he fell on the floor .

He tried not to think about it as his stomach flipped over again and he felt like he was chocking as he coughed again and again throwing up all over the floor . Taking in breaths one at a time Barry felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. A few minutes later he felt his stomach settling down .

Gathering up all his strength he turned his head and stared in horror at the body sitting on the ground . Barry sat there staring at the body . He had seen many bodies in his entire career as a forensic scientist but never had he ever thought of seeing one in his ex- girlfriend's basement.

He didn't know what to think anymore . Why would Caitlin kill someone and dump their body in some basement or wherever he was . Barry continued to stare at the body .The body hadn't decomposed completely because of the freezing cold . It took at least two to three degree Celsius to slow down the process of body decomposition .

Infact most of it was in the same state as to when she must have been alive , except for the particles of ice now completely surrounding her.

That's when it hit him the hair , the face structure .. it couldn't be thought Barry in fear . His mind was just playing tricks on him . It was impossible , Could she ... could she be Caitlin's mother ? could Caitlin kill her own mother ? But how was that possible he had seen Caitlin's record , her mother was alive .

He didn't know what to think anymore. It felt like a million thoughts ran down his mind . Suddenly he heard a loud thud that made him turn around. It looked like Caitlin was here .

" Was this the way he was going to die ? .. was this the way Caitlin would kill him and leave him here freezing to death ?" thought Barry as his mind clouded with fear ,tears running down his face . His mind now even more determined to get him and Patty alive and out of here. From this hell hole that Caitlin had set for him .

Barry closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to him . Closing his fists as tight as possible when he felt Caitlin's hand run down his shoulder . Barry opened his eyes and tried to hide his fear . He wanted to show her that he was strong and that he was not affected by any of this .

Instead a chill ran down his spine when Caitlin grabbed his jaw and pulled him closer to her . Barry tried to pull back from her but Caitlin tightened the grip even more . Barry then felt her coming really close to him as she pressed her lips on his face and kissed him all over .

Barry felt his breathing fasten as she then hugged him as tight as she could . " i missed you baby" said Caitlin with a smile . She then cupped his face in her palms " i am sorry for keeping you here . You know i did this because i love you Barry" She said sincerely .

Her eyes then glanced at the contents on the floor . She felt bad that Barry had found out the body this way . She wanted to tell him about this herself so that she could then introduce them . Not wanting to scare Barry any further she let it go for the time being. Right now she just wanted to spend some time with him .

God ! She had missed him so much . All that time without him had made her lonely and sad . It felt like she was going to go insane without him.

Barry hated what was going on . The way Caitlin was looking at him as if he was some toy . The smile that was on her face made him sick to his stomach . He hated how fear over took his mind and made him weak . He tried dragging his body backwards away from her .

Caitlin just sat there shocked as to what had just happened. He had never backed away from her touch before. She tried not to disappoint herself but failed to do so .She grabbed his jaw in anger and pressed as hard as she could making him wince in pain. She then spat angrily " say it back Barry . Say i love you Caitlin".

Taking deep breaths one at a time she tried calming herself down and before she even knew it she slapped Barry as hard as she could . Realising what she had done she then got up from the floor and started pacing around the room with her hands continuously running over her head and started mumbling something under her breath " i'm sorry , I'm sorry ... i am so sorry".

She then came down on her knees quickly taking his hand and started slapping herself repeatedly over and over " i shouldn't have hit you. How could i do that ?" Questioned Caitlin in disbelief . She quickly rubbed her face and spoke with a smile" i know how to make it up to you."

She quickly got up on her feet and left the room as fast as her legs could carry her . A few minutes later she came back in the storage room dragging something along with her slowly. " surprise Barry! " said Caitlin with a smile .

Barry stared at the scene in front of him in shock. He felt his mouth dry up as he looked at Patty who was behind Caitlin lying on the floor , her arms and legs tied up and her mouth stuffed with a cloth . No words came out of his mouth as he looked at Patty who had tears running down her face. He had never seen her so scared in his life . His eyes then turned to Caitlin who had a wide smile on her face as if it was the best gift she had given him . " let Patty go , please " spoke Barry .

Caitlin just grabbed Patty's hair and pulled it back with all her force " u want her gone Barry ? Then that's what we are gonna do" said Caitlin with a evil laugh as she turned around in her heels " and this time not even my mother will help you escape ."

"I am sorry you had to see my mom this way baby . I never wanted you to find it out like that . You just ruined everything when you came at Patty's apartment" said Caitlin with a little anger . "So i had to change my plans a little . Anyway i like it this way because everything is out of the bag . I don't have to pretend to stand your family anymore" said Caitlin with a smirk .

She then turned around facing her mother " mom ,meet my soon to be husband Barry Alle ... "

"I don't love you Caitlin . I never will" screamed Barry making her cut of the family introduction.

Caitlin just waited not saying a single word . She was just looking at him . Her eyes going wide as she heard what he had said . She closed her eyes and started to hum her favourite song shocking them both as to what she was doing, her hand then reached towards her back as she removed a knife from her pocket .

She hated the look on Barry's face . Her heart breaking completely as she saw how scared he was . But she needed to teach him a lesson and she needed to do it now . Without giving it another thought she charged the knife towards him bringing it close to his cheek . " i thought we got over this already" said Caitlin a little frustrated as she slowly brought the knife all the way to the chin making it bleed a little . " how many times do i have to tell you ? We are made for each other. No one can ever tear us apart " she screamed turning the room deadly silent.

Barry sat there in silence not saying another word . He knew better than let Caitlin snap at them . He winced from the pain as he tried wiping the trail of blood from his face with his hands tied but failed miserably.

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she heard the phone go off . "Oh my freaking God ! who the hell keeps calling you ?" She yelled as she reached for the phone . She looked down at the screen as she ignored the call . "Its your annoying little Iris ."

" It looks like she really misses you Barry . Six missed calls . Uh oh dear Patty , it seems like you have another women to compete with . I knew i should have run her over the car when i had the chance . It would have been one less annoying person to deal with" said Caitlin coldly , with no regret in her voice .

Barry's eyes went wide as he heard Caitlin's confession as if it was the most common thing she had done . He couldn't believe that she was the one that had tried to kill her just because she was in love with him .

" She was suppose to call me as soon as she found out something" said Barry in shock not realizing that he had said it all aloud .

"Find out about what ?" Questioned Caitlin .

"She will be worried if i don't call her back . She will call the cops ,then it will only take a few hours for them to find us once they realize something is wrong" said Barry with a little confidence completely ignoring Caitlin's question , trying to put up a brave face .

Caitlin just burst into laugher as she listened to Barry . "Don't worry sweetie that will not happen . I will just kill her before that happens. Tada , problem solved . She will be dead and we will live happily ever after. "

She said it so casually that Barry had to think for a few minutes about what she had said before actually understanding it . " Caitlin, please ... "

"Sweetie , don't worry i wont get caught . No one will ever suspect it was me ." she gave him a warm smile telling him that it was all okay . She loved how he cared about her , so that she wouldn't get caught.

"Caitlin you don't have to do this" said Barry trying to get through her. He couldn't let anyone die because of him . He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anyone got hurt .

"I am doing this Barry" she said stubbornly . "I wouldn't have done this before but things haven't exactly gone accordingly . But then i wouldn't have you right here and now , and you know how much i love having you beside me . Believe me baby its all worth it. So instead I just have to readjust my plan a little ."

"I'll text Iris and tell her that you will meet her and Joe at the house tonight and that you have something importing to tell them" said Caitlin as she giggled the entire time . "Then everything else will be easy after that . I will just have to knock them out with my m-99 first and then kill them ."

She squealed in excitement at her plans . She couldn't wait to get this done and be with Barry . " Uh oh , i forgot one more thing, what should i do with Patty ?" Asked Caitlin as she looked at her . "Should i kill you slowly or instantly ?" Waited Caitlin for an answer .

But before anyone could tell her anything she spoke " Umm, i think i should give you a slow death . That's the perfect way . All that time in here will make you think of what you did to take Barry and i away from each other . For all i care you can rot in here with my mother but don't worry you won't be alone , i will get that bitch Iris and daddy dearest Joe to give you company ."

"Soon you all will pay for what you did to me , to Barry" she said with a laugh as it echoed the entire room .

Barry screamed and tried as hard as he could to loosen the restraints that were holding him . His face was a mixture of anger and fear . He was completely taken aback with everything that was happening around him . He couldn't believe what Caitlin was doing to hurt everyone he loved , his family just for him .

His eyes glanced at Patty who was sobbing . Her face filled with fear . It looked like she had lost all hope. She looked like a scared seven year old girl . He tried to give her a reassuring look , telling her that everything was going to be alright as he tried to hold back his tears . He was ready for what was going to come . He was not going to let his family die even if it meant that he had to give himself up to Caitlin.

"Caitlin i have a better plan" said Barry as he tried to put up a smile. "You don't need to get your hands dirty baby . I will come along with you and we can go away as far away from these people. I will go wherever you want to go" said Barry as he let the tears finally fall .

* * *

I know you guys must hate me so much right now . My updates to both my stories have been very slow . I am so very sorry . I have decided that from next week onwards i will try and update one chapter every week .

I am so sorry Kdesai . I know i have made you wait for a long time . Anyway i hope this chapter makes it up . Highlander348 i hope i didn't disappoint you . I know there was very little of "hurt Barry" but i will try and torture him a little in the next chapter.

I also want to thank guest and jefftheslenderguy for all their lovely reviews . Last but not the least Crazy Craving it meant a lot what you said . Thank you so much. You didn't offend me with anything you wrote. I actually had a smile on my face when i read your review . So thank you once again . And for anyone who is guessing, English is not my first language .

Lastly please let me know your thoughts on this chapter because they keep me going .

XOXO until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

If you love someone , you tell them . Even if you are scared its not the right thing . Even if you are scared that it will cause problems . Even if you are scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it and you say it out loud and you go from there ...

Barry stared at Patty , his eyes looking at her face as he told Caitlin he would go with her. He could see the fear on Patty's face as he said the words , but she had to understand this was something that he had to do to protect everyone he loved . He couldn't put anyone's life in jeopardy just because Caitlin couldn't take no for an answer .

"What did you say Barry ?" asked Caitlin as she stood there shocked listening to what just Barry had said . She had never been so happy in her life . It felt like everything now was finally starting to fall in place just like she wanted. "I want you to repeat what you said baby" she came a bit closer to him looking at him in his eyes, her smile wide as if it was just going to fall of off her face .

Taking a deep breath he whispered in a low voice and if she wouldn't have been so close to his face she wouldn't have even heard it but how could she not . She had been waiting to hear him say this for every hour , every minute of every day " i will go with you where ever you want Caitlin." He saw as her grin turned into a smile and before anyone knew it she cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips to his , deepening the kiss before he could pull back.

A loud noise interrupted Caitlin from her moment as her phone began to ring . Sighing in frustration she kissed Barry one last time and got up from the floor , she then removed her phone from her back pocket staring at the caller id in irritation. Looking up from her phone and up to Barry she said with a smile " I'll be back in a few minutes baby and we will continue when we get back ."

Barry ignored what she had said and spoke with a little bit of confidence and the rest with fear in his voice . Fear of what she will do once he will make a deal to save his loved ones " I'll go with you if you leave everyone alone and not touch a single hair on anyone's body ." Barry's hands were trembling the entire time he said the words . He lifted his head up and stared at her , his throat too dry from the cold and fear to say anything . He expected her to act violently to it but she didn't do a single thing . Her face had a blank expression to it and before he could figure out what was going on her mind , She quickly left the room closing the door behind her not going to far . Taking a deep breath she answered the phone masking her emotions and spoke in a calm and collected voice " Hey Iris."

...

" You don't have to do this Barry . We can get out of this situation without you sacrificing yourself" cried Patty . " please , please don't do this" she repeated again and again tears running from her face .

Barry just looked at her ,as tears started to tremble down his face " i just want you to know that i love you , i have always loved you since the moment i saw you and i always need you to remember that . You have made these past few days the best days of my entire life ."

"The only regret i have is that we didn't get to spend some more time together" cried Barry his eyes swollen red sobbing with each word . He tried wiping his tears and gave her a smile looking at her who was continuously crying the entire time " no matter what happens next i want you to save yourself and get out of here alive and tell Joe and Iris that i love them and keep them safe , especially Iris . Protect her always and forever... and..."

"And if something happens i need you to hear this . I , Bartholomew Henry Allen , take you , Patty Spivott , to be my lawfully wedded wife . To have and to hold ,to love and to cherish you from this day forward . In sickness and in health until death do us part . I love you Patty Spivott Allen ."

"Barr..." whispered Patty as she listened to what He had said . She wanted to tell him that she loved him so much and that this was not going to be their end . They were going to have their happy ending and that they were going to grow old together and have a wonderful family . She sobbed as she thought of all the things she still had to do with him .

This was not how she had planned their wedding and how they were going to start their lives together . Just as she was going to tell him all these things the sound of the door opening rang in her ears telling her that this was it , their time was up . That they only had a few moments left to spend with each other .

Barry wiped his face of all emotions showing only a small smile , which looked forcefully put up there just to make Caitlin believe that everything was okay and that he was ready to go with her .

Caitlin entered the room her phone in her hand with a mixed look of frustration and happiness spread on her face . Her eyes than glanced at Barry returning the smile "Sorry baby it took me so long ."

Barry just looked at her racking his brain about what to say next , choosing his next words carefully " its no problem Caitlin."

Barry looked at Caitlin , all those years as a forensic scientist and standing behind the double mirror in the interrogation room with Joe he knew Caitlin was hiding something . The way she was biting her nails , which she did only when she was nervous told him that something happened with the phone call .

After a few minutes of awkward silence Barry found the courage and spoke " you look a bit worried Caitlin ..uhh Cait , is everything okay ?"

Caitlin just smiled at the use of her nickname . All her problems just vanishing for a moment . The worry that was setting right in into her nerves fading away completely. Realising that she had zoned out for quite sometime she said "No , everything is fine Baby. You have got nothing to worry about. Its gonna get taken care of."

After a long pause she spoke suddenly " Iris had called , she was asking me if i had seen you or Patty ."

Barry just looked at her face his hope rising as he knew his family was looking for him but to his dismay it only stayed that way for a few seconds as he could feel it crushing down as her face suddenly within seconds changed from a worried looked into a dangerously evil smile .

For a moment it looked like she was somehow related to The Satan if that was somehow possible . "Those poor things don't even know where to look right now . They will never suspect it was me who captured both of you and by the time they do it will be too late . We will be far away from everyone . The one place where they will never seem to look , Ahhh!" she screamed with excitement . She glanced at Barry her lips turning into a frown .

"You don't look so happy baby . Is this not what you want ?"

"Answer me Barry . Something tells me you look disappointed."

"No , no Cait you are wrong . I don't want us to get caught . I can't wait for us to start our lives together" lied Barry as he forced a smile hating himself for letting his guard down .

"Then why do i get the feeling that this is not want you want . That you are going to stab me in the back the moment you get the chance. Tell me Barry how do i know that i can trust you ?" She screamed loudly her mind playing games with her . She felt like she couldn't trust him entirely , atleast not yet . Not until she could get the chance to break him completely and make him hers .

Running her hand through her hair she stood there her foot tapping continuously on the floor , she said agitatedly , her heart pounding inside her chest " tell me you love me and that Patty doesn't mean anything to you . That you and her were completely wrong for each other ." Seeing that he hadn't said anything made her lose her insecure mind more . She quickly walked towards him pulling his shirt into her fist and yanking his head with force " say it dammit ."

Before he could say anything he was interrupted by a voice beside him , her voice pleading, begging " please , just let go of him . I know you love him . I know that you wouldn't harm him , you love him to much to do so . "

Patty let more tears fall from her face as she knew what her next words were going to be . They were going to leave a very painful scar behind which was not only going to hurt her but Barry as well . "You were right Caitlin we both are completely wrong for each other . You are way better for him then i ever was or will be ."

Caitlin sat down looking over at Patty and then over at Barry , letting him go , seeing as he came down crashing backwards.

Hearing what just Patty had said broke him completely of what little strength he had left. He knew that she was just saying it so that Caitlin would let him live but thinking about it hurt a lot more than he could ever imagine . Feeling the pressure from Caitlin's hand let go , he felt gravity playing its part as his body fell down onto the floor . He just sat there not even wincing at the pain he felt from the fall.

Everything just hurt to much right now to even make a sound . He just couldn't let go what Patty had said to Caitlin. That these were the last words she had said to him .

Barry just sat there , no words coming out of his mouth. Glancing sideways he saw Caitlin moving closer to Patty , afraid as to what Caitlin would do to her Barry blurted out the words in a flash trying to save his loved one " i love you Caitlin."

Instead of replying to Barry she kicked Patty as hard as she could , he pencil heel hitting Patty's body with full force . She laughed as she saw Patty lying on the floor sideways , grimacing in pain .

She then put her foot on Patty's upper body , pressing down as hard as she could " you were right for once , you were always wrong for him . You never even deserved him . You used him , hell you didn't even love him . You were always a selfish bitch . Wanting him and then throwing him out like a rag doll . I wish i could kill you the moment i had seen you" said Caitlin with rage .

Digging in her heels deeper and deeper causing it to ooze out blood . " but that can change right now" she said giggling as she removed the knife from her back pocket and bringing it close to Patty's throat .

"What are you doing Caitlin ? , we had a deal" screamed Barry his eyes going wide with fear at the scene in front of him .

"I didn't make any deal with you Barry" said Caitlin her head still looking down at Patty's.

"Cait i told you that i would go with you and you would leave everyone alone ."

Caitlin just rolled her eyes and threw Patty on the floor still holding the knife in her hand " ok fine , i won't kill her . "

"I'll be back in a few minutes Barry. Just have to tie some loose ends and then we can leave" said Caitlin with a smile as she turned around turning to leave. " Oh and Barry , next time you talk to me like that i will make sure that you will be dead by the time you touch the ground." she said with a evil smile as if she was satisfied with the threat and then moved away to exit the room .

...

Iris sat on the sofa glancing at the Television which was broadcasting some boy's face who had been hurt in an accident since the past hour . Reaching for the remote she muted it and sat there thinking about Barry . It had been almost two days since she had spoken to him, two days since she had last seen him . Everyone thought that Barry had run off behind Patty since she was not ready for a serious commitment but something didn't feel right . Something in her heart was telling her that something horrible had happened and Barry was caught up in something bad , very bad .

Frustrated , she threw the cell phone from her hand on to the floor , Watching it smash into pieces. Nothing felt like to be working somehow , she wished her father would call soon , informing her about some news regarding Barry . He had gone to the precinct since the start of the day , trying to track down Barry's last known whereabouts . His phone had been switched off and voice inbox was full . She just prayed to anyone who was listening that Barry would return to them in one piece and she would make sure that after he returns home she would kill him with her own bare hands .

She closed the contact book from her hand and threw it on the table . She had contacted each and every hospital in central city and a few neighbouring cities giving them Barry's description but none matched his description . Part of her was relieved that Barry wasn't injured , but the other half racked her brain as to where in the hell did Barry go ?

A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts as she saw Caitlin entering the house .

"Hey , i am sorry i couldn't get here soon enough" said Caitlin as she gently put her arms around Iris and pulled her in a comforting hug . Just as she did that Iris started sobbing . Caitlin just rolled her eyes with all the drama going on . She knew all of them were just lying . They didn't love Barry at all . They were all just acting thought Caitlin.

" I'm sorry , i just couldn't hold it any longer" cried Iris as she pulled back from Caitlin standing face to face . She felt so lonely right now. She just wished she could just see Barry again . She missed him . They had never been away from each other for very long . They both found comfort in each other. Barry had always protected her from any problem and she felt so helpless that she couldn't even help him . It hurt her in a way that Barry didn't come to her for help with Patty . That is if he was with her thought Iris .

"You need to be strong Iris . Everything will be okay . He will be back . Maybe he just needs some time" said Caitlin as she watched Iris sit down on the sofa again .

Wiping the tears of off her face Iris said " i don't know where to start Caitlin. I m so worried about him and Patty. Its like everyone just completely wiped the face of the earth"

" i tried calling Patty's parents, they are not picking up either . They live far away from Central City . I would have gone there but what if Barry comes back here and no one is here ."

Caitlin just laughed her heart out in her mind , Barry was never coming back here . She wished she could stop Iris's yapping with one cut of her knife , yanking out her voice box as blood would start flowing making her bleed out immediately . The master piece that she could create in about a matter of seconds ,making her the wonderful artist to her painting .

Getting out of her trance she saw that Iris was still talking " I am going out of my mind here. I don't know what to do anymore ."

"Iris i need you to take deep breaths . I don't need you to pass out on me."

Seeing that Iris was starting to calm down she continued "Why don't you give me Patty's parents home address and i will drive there ."

"You would do that for me ?" Asked Iris .

"I would do anything for Barry , Iris ."

...

Barry tried to open his eyes . His eyelids feeling heavy as someone was trying to forcefully close them. He felt so tired as if he had worked continuously for three hundred and sixty five days . He just wanted to go to sleep again and never wake up but a sticky feeling from behind his neck woke him up a little . He tried to think what happened but nothing came to his mind . He let his eyes close shut as it was too much of an effort to keep them open any longer .

When he woke up again after some time he was still exhausted but a bit more alert since last time. This time he tried moving his head to the side seeing that he was not alone , that there was someone with him and he was moving but it was all very blurry.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, he tried to focus again as he saw a bit clearly now. He was moving in a car and the person beside him was Caitlin. Just as he saw her everything came back rushing to him .

 _He and Patty were locked in the room when suddenly Caitlin came barging inside ..._

 _He watched as she knocked Patty out will M99 and untied her hands from the pole ..._

 _He then saw her come towards him , he tried moving backwords but failed as she got a stronger hold on him. Just as she was about to inject him he kicked her as hard as he could ..._

 _He saw as Caitlin flew backwords and the injection fell out of her hands as she had not estimated the kick ..._

 _Angry she charged towards him and without any thought gripped his hair tightly and pushed his head behind the pole , seeing it make contact with his head she saw him loose focus as he started bleeding..._

 _Barry blinked his eyes continuously trying to stop himself from losing consciousness, but failing miserably .._

 _He tried to move , to stop as she was pouring kerosene everywhere .._

 _The last thing he saw before everything became black was Caitlin torching the entire house with patty still in it ..._

* * *

Hi guys , i m back ! . Firstly i am very very sorry , again for the extremely late update . I know i had told you all that i would update every alternate week but i have become so damn busy with college and exams .

I hope you guys are still there with me . Let me know by reviewing and following my story .

I also apologise to all the guest out there who messaged me to update but i couldn't get back to you guys .

Anyway i hope you like this chapter . This is the longest one i have written yet , so please accept this as my aplogy.

XOXO Until Next Time .


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

 _At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes - all you need is one..._

Something was hot ...

Something felt like smoke...

She suddenly opened her eyes and gasped for air, her lungs felt like they were on fire as she breathed in the smoke . She didn't know how she got here . She didn't know how everything was on fire . She tried to move ,to get up so that she could see where she was but something was pinning her down .

That's when the pain hit her in full force . She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision as she wanted to see where the pain was coming from but it seemed impossible to look at anything as the entire room was filled with hot flames and smoke .

She tried to get up one last time , coughing as her lungs screamed for oxygen . She knew she was going to die . She knew it was impossible for her to try and free herself but then she heard something, a voice .

She must be really going mad or maybe she had already died because she was sure she heard Barry's voice in her mind telling her to get out ,to save herself and to save his family .

She screamed as she tried pulling her leg from whatever it was caught on but her leg wouldn't bulge . It was stuck under the rubble. She then brought her hand to her leg and tried to lift that small part of rubble crying as she felt pain streaming down her entire leg .

She tried to calm herself down , she knew Barry had sacrificed himself so that she could save their life . She knew that if she died then Caitlin would get away with Barry and no one will ever find them .

She ignored the way her breaths were coming short , she ignored the way her heart was beating out of her chest , she ignored the feeling of dread she felt in her heart knowing that she might not survive , she might never get to live her happily ever after with the man she loved , she might never get to have her house and a family of her own , she might never walk down the isle with Barry and say her wows .

" i love you Barry, forever and always" cried Patty repeating the words again and again as she tried pulling the rubble. She felt it rising higher and higher and watched as she finally tossed it to her side as fast as she could .

She tried to get up from the floor and screamed in agony as she stood up on her injured leg . She gritted her teeth and started to walk , swaying with each step .

She didn't know how long it took her to reach the door , how many times she screamed as she felt a new burn sustain her body but she didn't care . She dragged her body outside the smoke filled house and fell on the ground as everything started to spin . She tried breathing the pure oxygen which she was never going to take for granted ever again into her oxygen deprived lungs.

She knew she had to save Barry , she knew she had very little time but she felt so tired . She just wanted to rest for a few minutes and catch her breath and then she would find him , just as she closed her eyes she heard a loud noise which sounded like a blast leaving a horrible ringing in her ears.

She tried to open her eyes again but her eyelids wouldn't open . The last thing she heard before she was unconscious was the commotion coming from a few people before everything faded into darkness .

...

Barry closed his eyes and opened them again as he remembered everything that had happened. He tried to forget everything he saw thinking that maybe this was just a bad dream , a very bad dream and he would wake up soon but it seemed to never come to an end .

Tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his face as he didn't know what to do anymore , he had seen Caitlin start the fire , he had seen Patty fallen unconscious on the floor and he never felt so helpless in his entire life .

He had promised her that he would save her but he couldn't even do that . He felt this pain in his chest , an aching pain as he thought about Patty and the pain she must have gone through all alone.

He didn't know how long Caitlin had been driving them , where were they going , when was the last time he had eaten something , what day was it today. Hell he didn't know anything anymore.

A few minutes later he felt everything stop moving as the car came to a stop .Barry opened his eyes a little trying to see why had they stopped. Fear and confusion took over his mind as he saw they were on a highway and there was not a single house on the road . He thought maybe this was it , maybe he was going to die and then she was going to dump the body here . Then go on and live her live again after tying up all lose ends .

"You woke up baby" came an awfully cheerful voice interrupting him from his thoughts . He didn't know what happened to him , it felt like suddenly he couldn't control his body anymore ,like someone had taken over his body possessing him and before Caitlin could say something suddenly his arms were around her neck strangling her with rage. His fingers tightening around her neck with full pressure trying to cut out all the source of air.

He watched as she started to struggle , fighting him all the way as her hands left the steering wheel .He loved the way she was starting to gasp for air , her eyes having that look of fear he swore he had never seen before.

Barry watched as she started to trash her arms and legs trying to get away from him but he had the upper force . He smiled the entire time as he choked her unmercifully , watching her vision swimming and turning black at the edges . He knew this was the anger driving him as to what she did to everyone in his family ,he thought how will he live with himself as the guilt of taken someone's life will eat him away but he didn't care.

"You killed her , how could you do that . You promised me that you wouldn't kill her if i came with you . We had a deal" screamed Barry glaring at her . " i will kill you and make sure that you will rot in hell for what you did. "

Just as he was going to finish the job something happened . Caitlin's eyes flashed open and she wheezed for air . She felt herself slipping away .Her body felt tired under the violent pressure but she forced herself to stay conscious .

She looked at Barry's eyes . It felt like it wasn't him . He was long gone and some other person was using his meat suit . She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

So with one last surge of energy she threw her hands forward , her long nails catching Barry on the neck and upper torso . She saw as Barry winced , and his eyes moved to the scratch on his torso which had immediately started bleeding. Seeing that he became disoriented she punched him as hard as she could on his face .

Barry seemed to be taken aback by the punch as his grip weakened around her neck . Taking this opportunity her hand reached out to the small holder that was in her car and reaching for the thing as fast as she could .

She grabbed the item in her hand and turning it on she pressed it to his chest watching as it surged with electricity. She continued pressing the Taser on his chest till his body went completely limp in front of her .

...

Patty heard the distant voices from around her . At first all the words seemed to be jumbled up making it hard to understand. She wanted to continue to stay like this , to sleep for about a whole year and never wake up . She didn't know why she felt so tired and lethargic .

Maybe she had a hectic day at the precinct and her body just needs the rest to start functioning again but then she heard someone say Barry's name and that's when everything came running back to her . The events of the past few days running through her mind and that's when she opened her eyes.

In an instant her body jolted upwards as if she was shocked and looking around her she knew she was in a hospital room and she screamed the only name coming in her mind " Barr , Barry."

"Hey, you are ok Patty , just breathe" came a soothing voice beside her . She turned her head sideways regretting the movement as she started feeling pain all over her body . There were Iris and Joe standing to her side, both looking at her with worried expressions .

"Patty , how are you feeling ? What happened ? Where is Barry ? You scared the hell out of us" said Iris as she came next to her hospital bed and hugged Patty. Seeing that Patty had flinched away at the hug Iris backed away from Patty maintaining a short distance between her.

"The doctor told us that you have a few burns on you body and that your leg is fractured . The doctor told that you were lucky to be alive because you almost came out unscathed from the fire except you have some smoke inhalation from the fire , a few bruises and cuts and you seem to be dehydrated. He said you would be fine in a few days after lots of rest . What happened Patty ?" Questioned Joe.

"It was Caitlin" said Patty as she started sobbing .

"What are you talking about patty ?" Questioned Joe confused .

"It was Caitlin who kidnapped me first and then Barry . You need to do something Joe , she has Barry . Please you need to save him before she hurts him" cried Patty .

"Patty what are you talking about ? You should get some rest first and then we'll talk"said Joe trying to calm her down .

"You need to believe me" screamed Patty at both the members . "You don't understand , she took him somewhere with her and she tried to kill me by burning her mothers house on fire."

"She was stalking Barry since she came here . She has all kinds of photos of him ,i saw them . She even killed her own mother and kept her body in the house . You don't know how crazy she is . You need to believe me ,please ."

"She was going to kill you all but Barry made her a deal to save us" cried Patty. "She confessed to hitting you with the car , Iris . We need to find her before she kills Barry ."

"She left me to die , she left me to die" repeated Patty again and again .

"Its ok Patty ,we got you . You're safe now . We'll find Barry . We will get him home and catch Caitlin" said Joe as he tried to stay strong for all of them. He couldn't believe what was happening, all those years as a detective and he couldn't figure out Caitlin's motives . He just prayed that Barry would be okay.

"Oh God , dad i met with Caitlin yesterday. I told her to go to Patty's parents house to see if Patty was there" said Iris realising what she had done .

Joe didn't know what to do . He couldn't hear the cries coming from Patty and Iris . He felt fear like he had never felt before . He Rushed outside as fast as he could dragging his legs to the precinct. He promised himself that he was going to find her and make sure that he would kill her for even touching his family .

...

Barry one again woke up to the sound of something only this time he wasn't in a car . Well this time he was sitting on a chair which was tied up with rope all over his body and his mouth was gaged. He could already feel the rope biting into his skin , leaving a burning sensation all over. He couldn't sit on a chair as his ribs were starting to protest . Everything in his body was starting to hurt from the Taser .He could already feel a bruise form on his cheek as to where she had punched him . He looked around as to where he was , he was sitting in a huge hallway of a big house . The house was completely empty with no furniture.

A clicking of the heals made him turn his head to the side ,seeing as she walked towards him . A dark red bruise surrounding her neck , where he had strangled her . She sat down coming to his eye level and removed the gag from his mouth.

"I am sorr.. sorry Caitlin" said Barry with fear in his voice . "I don't know what happened to me . You know that i wouldn't hurt you" lied Barry .

Caitlin just stood there looking at Barry . A smile formed on her face as he said the words . " I am sorry too Barry. I know i shouldn't have killed her Barry but we never would have been together if i hadn't . I did it for us Barry . I love you so much. I would do anything for you . You need to understand that my heart can't handle it when someone else loves you."

"She doesn't love you like i do . She was just using you . They were all just using you ,you know that right Barry ?" She questioned as she placed her hands on his arms gripping them tightly.

"Tell me you understand baby" she said as she held his arms a little tighter causing him to wince . She ignored the pain coming from his mouth and held onto it stronger till it bruised " tell me" she screamed .

Afraid he nodded his head and said " yes i understand."

She smiled to that and said " i knew you would. I love you Barry Allen."

Fear of what she would do to him next he told her " i love you too."

Smiling at him she got up from the floor " I'll go and make your favourite meal baby ,you must be hungry . Then we have a lot of work to do since we will get married in a few days" she said laughing as she started to walk away from him .

She then stopped for a moment and turned around looking at him " you will always be mine Barry Allen and i will never let you go" saying this she walked away to the kitchen.

Barry just sat there staring at the place where Caitlin was standing a moment ago. He knew there was no hope now , there was no one there for him anymore . He just sat there broken as he started to cry ,the tears fell from his face onto his lap staining his clothes .

Here we go . This has been my fastest update in a long time . I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know .

Thank u to everyone who reviewed my chapter . To all the guest out there who i don't get to thank enough. Thank u guys so much. I love reading all the comments to the chapter and they always put a smile on my face .

XOXO Until Next Time.


End file.
